the kinda matyre life of rose
by brookelovesem
Summary: please read this is my second story and it has been sitting on my computer for ages.
1. Chapter 1

"Lissa c'mon hurry up were going to be late!"

"emm Rose I'm queen it's not as if anything can start with out me. . .."

" yea politically but if this meeting gets delayed we might just be late for the wedding and that wouldn't go down very well, would it?"

Lissa sighed and within minutes was ready to leave for her meeting regards the instruction of spirit in the academies. Once we got outside her bedroom door we were joined by the five remaining guards that we me made up the royal guard. Within minutes we were joined by Lissa's boyfriend Christian and his two bodyguards Eddie Castile and of course the love of my life Dimitri Belikov.

The meeting dragged or so I thought I never enjoyed royal affairs however Lissa was my queen, best friend and of course my bondmate. For her I would endure anything.

We eventually made it back to her palace and got ready for the wedding. We couldn't wait, we were finally going to see a beneficial result of all our previous misdoing such as breaking a convict out of jail.

We eventually made it through the royal court Lissa being as queenly and royal as ever before with Christian by her side. Despite her protesting I walked behind her, I was more comfortable this way. Just because I had been invited to this wedding and was dressed up to the nines it did not by any means mean I was released from my duty of protecting the queen.

We finally made it to the church. I was never a big fan of going to church however today it was different. Their was a hum of anticipation and excitement. The church looked amazing but it was nothing in comparison to the stunning bride when she entered.

On the alter Mikhail looked very formal and nervous which was unusual. Mikhail is a great guardian, nothing ever fazes him! However all qualms disappeared once his bride entered! They were such a great couple and deserved the happiness they would get out of this relationship after all they had gone through for example his bride was only recently changed back to a moroi after being stirgoi for a number of years.

The wedding went off without a hitch, it really was perfect. After the reception things calmed down everybody was enjoying themselves in a relaxed fashion but something or rather someone was very quiet even more so than usual, that someone is of course no other than Dimitri.

I sighed and motioned for him to join me outside. He reluctantly followed me out.

" so comrade what's up?" I said.

"nothing Roza why do you ask?"" you seem kinda quiet that's all" and of course the face he didn't comment on me referring to him as 'comrade' but I didn't say this out loud. "ugh it's nothing Roza I'm fine", "humph if you don't want to talk to me fine". I then turned and walked back inside. I knew I was being a little harsh on him but I just hated the way he never trusted me enough to talk to me.

I walked back in completely absorbed in my thoughts when Lissa came over to me. " hey what's up Rose?" so much for my guardian instincts - I nearly fell of the chair in surprise! "nothing, just thinking", "Rose go talk to him, you know he's going through a hard stage. It can't be easy for him to see Sonya and Mikhail happily wed while he still can't come to terms with his spell as a Stirgoi". " maybe so Liss but I just wish he'd talk to me, not just be strong, I can manage on my ,own Dimitri", "and that Rose is exactly why you should go find him".

Lissa left then as Christian was looking very uncomfortable with Lord Voda another Royal. Left alone I decided Lissa was right I should go and find Dimitri. I sighed and went to his room in the guardian block and there sure enough I found him lying on his bed reading a western. I said nothing simply walking over to him and put a stray lock of his hair back behind his ear so I could look at my Russian God.

He sighed and folded down the page he was on. I gave him the shortest little peck on the lips so he would understand that I forgave him from earlier. He looked at me, God I loved those big warm brown eyes. "Roza I'm sorry about earlier". I nodded so he knew I understood. He kissed me again, ever so tenderly but I pulled away, "Dimitri you know you can always talk to me right?", "yes Roza I do, buts it's not exactly talking I want to do", he raised one eyebrow and I let out a frustrated sigh. He knew that always annoyed me as I seemed to be the only one in then whole universe that couldn't do that. " not tonight Dimka", "Roza please?" "nope I'm going to visit Adrian you know where I am when your ready to talk". I walked out and heard him sigh.

I wandered around and ended up outside Adrian's. I knocked and had to wait a few minutes, typical Adrian. I knocked aagain and I heard him coming to the door. He opened it "really Rose could you not have better timing, this better be very important". I was confused at first but guessed he had been drinking and had lady company. I was just about to leave when I heard someone inside call my name "Rose, I thought you'd still be at the wedding". I was stunned into silence. I just looked at Adrian "really Adrian, jailbait?". I was confused, I mean I knew she worshipped the ground he walked on but he was more of an older brother to her. Or so I thought. " what little dhampir are you the only one allowed date someone older then you, the only one allowed to move on?". I was stunned but Adrian was right their situation wasn't any different to ours really. I sighed, defeated. "awww was the little dhampir here for something in particular?" So much for Adrian being any less of a flirt just because he was in a relationship, with Jill none the less. "I think both of ye need to talk to Lissa", I said it more to Adrian than Jill but she picked up on it all the same. "ugh fine Rose but we have unfinished business at the moment we'll be over in a bit". I mentally cringed and had an odd urge to slap him, Jill wasn't even 16 and he was playing with her. "k but I'd leave it till tomorrow to talk to her she's kind of busy at the moment. Adrian smirked as I walked off in a huff, no doubt Adrian would tell Liss what I just said and she'd get annoyed with me for sharing her personal details, oh the joys of being shadow kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped backwards off of the path and onto the surrounding grass where I collapsed to the ground. With my head in my hands I muttered to myself "What have I done?" over and over again. The sound of Dimitri's soft footsteps reached me. "I want to be alone," I told him, but he ignored me and crouched down beside me.

"Rose I-" He began only to be cut off by my finger at his lips. I looked up, searching for comfort in his eyes. Instead they brought back the memories of the red rings that he had once had. I thought about how Dimitri turning strigoi had driven me into Adrian's arms, and how I would never have given Adrian a shot otherwise. Had I just been using him to try fill the hole that Dimitri had left? Anger burned in my cheeks.

"Just go!" I yelled, the anguish I felt taking over my voice. Dimitri's strong arms were reaching out for me, so I quickly scrambled backwards and stood. "Please don't follow me," I whispered softly as I darted away into the darkness that the trees held.

When I figured I had run far enough into the thick forrest on the boundary of the court that no one would find me, I picked massive oak that had low hanging branches to climb. I reached up for the first branch and swung up my legs, tightening them together once they were fully around it and hoisted myself rightside up on the branch. The rest of the branches were close enough together that I could simply step onto the next one, with many options for my hands to grip to. None of the branches were rotten, but as I climbed higher and higher up the tree, they began getting more and more flimsy. When the branches were almost as thin as my calf I stopped climbing and picked the most comfortable position to sit in. The moonlight was shining through the few branches that were this high, and lit up my surroundings a little bit so I wasn't in complete darkness which somehow made sitting up in the tree less creepy.

While I was thinking about what I was going to say to Adrian to finally make some progress with him, my foot slipped and I slid fowards but just managed to catch myself before fallingwhich was lucky because it was a long way down. I readjusted myself as my heart beat returned to a normal pace, and searched for a pen and paper in my pockets so I could write down any good things I thought of to say but all I found was the swiss-army knife that Abe had given me.

It was a silvery blue, with a beautifully carved rose engraved into it. I folded out the knife and then slid it back, folding out the corkscrew instead as it had a sharper point and I didn't want to blunt the knife. I swiped it across the trunk of the oak tree and it cut a pale yellowy brown line in the dark bark. I smiled remembering what Abe had said when he had given me the present, "When in doubt, pull the swiss-army knife out," and sure enough you could use it instead of a pen. I began writing on the trunk and then decided it would be better do my writing on the branch I was sitting on as I would be able to press down harder so I could see my writing more clearly.

After writing a considerable amount down I felt content and flipped the corkscrew back into the handle and shoved it in my pocket before making my way back down. The descent was a lot slower going then when I was heading up as when I went fast I misplaced my foot ever so slightly and slid, making my heart miss a beat each time. When I had reached the bottom I checked the time on my phone. I had been up there for three hours. I knew Lissa would be worried because Dimitri would have told her that I ran off into the woods, so the Queen's quarters was the first place I headed towards. But just as I could see the lights of the court through the trees, I heard something russling in the trees. I spun around and caught movement in the corner of my eye, someone was there, and I was pretty sure it wasn't a coincidence that they happened to be there. Someone was following me, and I intended to find out who it was and why. I stopped moving and listened for anymore russling, but when I didn't hear any I stepped catiously further and further into the woods however I couldn't find any sign of them and figured that they must've sprinted away when I had heard them. I turned on my heel and headed back out of the woods to go find Lissa.


	3. Chapter 3

I gave up looking for Adrian, it was just hopeless, he could be anywhere, probably at a bar but I was not going to look in every bar in the Court simply to find him! I had finally decided to go visit Lissa when I a strong feeling of anger through the bond. I decided to slip into Lissa's mind to see what was going on to make her that angry and I finally found Adrian. It would appear that had told Lissa about his relationship with Jailbait. . . . . .uh oh.. . . . . . Our Queen was ROYALLY PISSED OFF! I thought it would be best to let the three of them sort out there differences but unfortunately that meant the only people I had left to go apologise to were mom and Abe. I was thoroughly depressed at the thought but I knew better than to go back to Dimitri without making amends with anybody as it was part of the package that Dimitri would open up and be less pissed off with me for my behaviour.

I went to the Guardian's dorms as I reasoned my mom had yet to move out of them, even though she was pregnant she would be put to use by doing office work. I smiled to myself, the infamous Guardian Janine Hathaway confined to clerical work. The thought gave me immense enjoyment but it didn't last long as it didn't take me long to reach my mom's dorm.

I knocked and my dad answered, I don't know which of us were more surprised. It did make sense I suppose I mean now that she was pregnant it seemed he would be around a hell of a lot more. I walked in to find my mother panned out on the couch fast asleep, it really was not my day to make amends. Abe, being the more mature of us decided to strike up a conversation although it was obvious he was uncomfortable . … hmmmm that was unusual, in general nothing ever fazed him.

"Rose about earlier at the gym-" he began but not wanting to pursue this subject I cut him off

"look, old man just let leave it alone, I'm sorry I acted so immaturely and that goes for earlier as well. Lissa has been using a lot of spirit lately and I guess I'm starting to feel the effects but that still doesn't excuse my behaviour.. .. . .."

My mother all of a sudden spoke, terrifying the living daylights out of me, I wasn't aware she had woke up!

"Did I just hear an apology from you Rosemarie Hathaway?"

I blushed "well somebody had to do it and it's not like either of you were going to. . . ."

She looked and my father and they both smiled. "well we'll take what we get".

You better I thought. Then I felt Lissa calling for me through the bond. I gladly excused myself telling my parents that I'd talk to them later. They understood and off I went to Lissa's room.

I took my time as I knew Lissa was less than impressed with Adrian and was going to vent about it. I figured it would be a good idea to let on that I didn't know about it, I refused to be caught in between them!

When I eventually reached Lissa's room I entered without knocking as usual and found her in the company of Christian.

"well fireboy" I remarked with a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat as I knew he hated it.

" hello Rose, nice to see you to" he replied, making a face at Lissa " and this is my cue to leave?"

She nodded and he left us in peace after giving her a quick pecc on the cheek. I sat down on the bed and turned to chat Lissa

" So Lissa what's up?"

She looked at me and I could tell she was not happy! "Adrian"

" What about him?" I replied

"Oh well you know just the face that he's screwing my little sister" she said vehemently.

I tries to get shock to regester on my face but it was obvious Lissa didn't fall for it.

" You knew, you knew what he was doing and you never stopped it, never said anything to me?"

I could tell she was upset that I hadn't told her but I tried to answer her as calmly as I could

" Look, Lis I found out this morning. I told them they were to tell you. It's not my place to tell Adrian or Jill what to do"

"Well as Adrian and Jill's friend, as my friend and as a Guardian I think you just could have! Adrian always listens to you and Jill's afraid of you. On top of that it is illegal you could have arrested him or at the very least told me!"

I got thick at this stage, how dare she tell me what I should and should not do. What people do in their spare time is none of my business.

" Wait, you expect me to arrest my best friend for something I had no proof of?"

" Your BEST FRIEND, I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND?"

Oops, it was to late to take back my words.

" Yes Lissa he IS one of my best friends, I fail to see why your getting jealous, I thought you knew that you take precedence to just about everybody else in my life-"

" just about everyone? What the hell Rose?"

" Lissa, shut the fuck up and stop twisting my words. You are my best friend ever in the world, you should know that, but Adrian is also a good friend and I love Dimitri, that's not all going to change just because your jealous!"

"I am not jealous"

"Really then why can't I have other people close to me in my life?"

" I never said you couldn't"

"Yea but your going mad over the fact I do"

By now we were both at a loss for words. I hated fighting with Lissa but she was acting way out of line. I could tell some of my words had hurt her but she also knew that she had taken words way out of context and I was refusing to apologise, I'd enough of that to do. We just stood there, motionless, each watching the other to see who would talk first. I was starting to get concerned Lissa never waited this long to say something when she knew she had been in the wrong. I suddenly felt a shift in the bond and dread filled me, I knew what she was going to say before the words even left her mouth

"Get the hell out of here. I don't want you as my Guardian and we are no longer friends, I don't ever want to speak to you again".

I looked at her, shocked into silence. I felt the tears coming but I couldn't hide them, they fell uncontrollable.

"Lissa, what the hell, you can't just fire me, I'm bonded to you and-"

"I am the Queen Guardian Hathaway. I think you will find I can do practically anything I want and what I want is for you to get the hell out of my life."

I left the room dumbstruck with tears flowing like a fountain down my cheeks. Once I got away from Christian's concerned looks I ran for refuge, into the arms of my one true love, my Russian God, my Dimitri.


	4. Chapter 4

I entered my room to find Dimitri lying on my bed reading one of his many westerns. He was so involved in his western world that I didn't think he'd even noticed my entrance. I took the opportunity to just look at him and drink in his features, the perfect face with those deep brown eyes completed by a single lock of his dark brown hair framing one side of his face as it had fallen out of the tight pony tail he usually kept it back in. I don't know how long I stood looking at him but he finally looked up and spoke to me.

" Roza, come here what's wrong?"

His tone and sincerity caused me to break down into tears again. Dimitri looked worried, I never cried, like ever. He just held me until I was able to tell him what had happened and how upset I was with Lissa. He seemed slightly concerned but thought she would come round, we had been best friends since kindergarten- try get two little girls to spell Rosemarie Hathaway and Vallissa Dragomir and they were bound to join together! I knew this time was different, I could tell through the bond and that's what scared me the most. I continued to cry while Dimitri just held me and murmured in Russian. I don't know what he was saying but it was comforting and I fell asleep wishing things would be different when I woke up.

It appered however I would not get a peaceful sleep as a familiar sensation indicated that I was going to get an Adrian Ivaschov induced dreams - oh the joys of having spirit friends. We were in court somewhere but I'm not a hundred percent sure where, some garden Adrian liked anyway as he chose the scene. Thankfully I was in my normal Guardian clothes ( Adrian was prone to dressing me according to his fancy).

" Hey little Dhampir, What happened between you and Lissa, she is like royally pissed off. Now before you interupt me I know it's my fault, I'm the one with Jill and everything else but why is it affecting your relationship?"

" Honestly Adrian, I don't know. I went to talk to her and she told me about you and Jill. She realised I already knew and things started to spiral out of control. She began twisting my words and eventually kicked me out and fired me from being her Guardian."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rose, this is my fault"

"No Adrian it's not, it's Lissa's problem she's the one with jealousy issues not you".

Adrian looked upset but didn't say anything. I suppose he picked up on my Rose mood and decided not to argue with me.

"Look Adrian I am wrecked after such an emotional day do you mind returning me to my sleep?"

He said nothing just nodded and I felt myself fall into a deep slumber. I awoke much later still wrapped up in Dimirti's arms. He planted a kiss on the top of my head and I sat up to put a trail of kisses down his jaw and throat. I could feel him tense and knew this was not going as he wanted it to but at that moment I didn't care I needed to feel loved, I needed him. He finally gave in and we rolled onto the bed with him hovering over me. God he was so Godly during moments like this. Slowly but steadily we advanced and shortly there was nothing left between us. I could tell Dimitri was shortly going to lose control so I gave into him. He was just so loving and tender even in the most passionate moments. God I loved him so much. It was over all to soon and we had to go shower.

He went first and I dragged myself in after him. When I came back out I met him sitting on t he bed looking expectantly at me.

" What?" I asked slightly confused as to why he was looking at me like this.

" Just wondering what happens now?"

I was just getting more and more confused.

"What do you mean what happens now?"

"Well your no longer guarding Lissa and no longer talking to her I can't see why you'd want to stay in Court any longer seeing as there's nothing holding you here."

I wondered what he said for a moment while I got my thoughts together.

" But what difference does it make? Just because I'm no longer Lissa's Guardian doesn't mean your no longer Christains. You have commitments here and I'll stay as long as you stay regardless to what happens between me and Lissa."

He looked at me with his Guardian mask on and I could not figure out what was going on inside his head. His eyes showed there was turmoil but other than that he was unreadable. He got up to leave as unlike some of us he had to go to work.

The day was now mine and I had to figure out what to do with it. I still hadn't apologised to Adrian for breaking his jaw but I reasoned I was forgiven, Adrian was always so lenient when it came to spirit induced madness. I thought I might go see my parents but I was instantly turned off the idea, my mother would pick up on my mood and I really didn't want to talk about it, although word would spread VERY quickly once word got out that Queen Valissa was in need of a new Guardian.

Sure enough a few hours later my mother came looking for me. Lissa had requested my mother to be her Guardian and was very disappointed when she was turned down, she had yet to find out that my mother was pregnant. My mother wanted to know what was going on as Lissa had refused to tell her, I remained the same and refused to spill. She gave up and we just started talking about various Court politics and of course the new age-limit and Morois learning to defend themselves. I still disagreed with Lissa about the new age limit for Guardians but she refused to listen when I tell her that 16 is too young to send out Guardians but I suppose she'll learn that hard way, as did many before her here but still so many lives were going to be lost due to too many Morois being to lazy to learn how to defend themselves. My mother left after a little while to get back to Abe- some things I did not need to know. I settled down reading one of Dimitri's westerns, I don't know how he reads them they are soooo boring but thankfully Dimitri returned before I actually died of boredom.

Dimitri entered looking very happy with himself, I was thoroughly confused before he eventually gave in and told me what he was so happy about over dinner.

"Roza I was thinking, I'm due some time off and your presently unemployed so I was wondering if you would like to go to Baia for awhile, come visit my family this time with me by your side?"

I was delighted, I reached over and kissed him across the table

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning at 8:30 am"

I was overjoyed. I had stayed with the Belikovs once before and felt very at home with them, I couldn't wait to go see them all again. Despite my argument with Lissa I just could not contain my excitement. Dimitri just watched me amazed by my reaction and happy to be going home after many years away.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long flight we eventually landed in Russia. Dimitri told me where we landed but I was really to tired to care. We booked into a hotel for the night and we would then be travelling to Baia in three days as Dimitri wanted to show me around before around.

Russia was really beautiful but I still couldn't forget the memories of my prior journey to Dimitri, he never noticed my discomfort or if he did he didn't say anything. I have a feeling it was the latter. I must say I did try to pay attention to his history lectures but I mainly just looked at the awesome buildings rather than learning about it's what I'm sure was it's fascinating history, either that or Dimitri really loved his home. Probably both I thought.

On our last night in St. Petersburg we went for dinner. It was odd, neither of us was that kind of person but it was simple and I still enjoyed it although on a second thought I could be wandering around space with Dimitri and I'd be happy out… ..

On the walk back up to our bedroom Dimitri shook me out of my thoughts as he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall just outside our room, why he couldn't wait until we were in the room I'm not entirely sure but hey my Russian god was urgently kissing me in a passionate way who was I to object?

We eventually got to carried away to continue outside our room so Dimitri carried me in, how he opened the door without breaking the kiss I'm not sure but I wasn't going to complain! Dimitri put me lying on the bed and things got very heated. We eventually collapsed and fell asleep tired from our love making.**(if you want lemons please just review and tell me and I'll see what I can do J).**

I awoke the next morning in Dimitri's arms and remembered that we were due to go visit his family today. I was looking forward to it but dreading it at the same time. I loved Dimitri's family they were just great but I had left with Vicktoria angry with me and had not said goodbye to any of them except his grandmother as I left in the middle of the night. I still felt bad about that. I don't know how long I spent thinking about them but I suddenly realised that Dimitri was awake beside me as he was leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw bone. I shuddered, loving it and dragged his lips to mine but he pulled away and looked at me with those puppy dog eyes of his making me melt like a piece of chocolate! He sat up and rendered me speechless

"Roza, will you marry me?"

I was dumbstruck, pleasantly surprised. He looked at me with a look of concern on his face and I realised I was taking my time answering him. The sincere look in his eyes brought me back to reality and I just jumped on him, causing him to fall back, as I hissed him.

"Oh my God Dimitri of course I will" I said with a huge grin on my face. I felt so giddy and seeing Dimitri's reaction just made me all the worse.

I could not help but kiss him. Once things started to get heated again he pulled away much to my disappointment. He just laughed and told me to go get a shower. I pranced off but not before kissing him again, straddling him as he moaned but I decided it was time he got a taste of his own medicine as I pulled away from him

"hmmmm I recall somebody telling me I needed to shower" I told him with a cheeky grin.

He just smiled back knowing it was harder for me to leave him there. Hmph Dimitri and his stupid self control.

I was in the shower and just couldn't help thinking over his proposal. It was so simple but I liked it that way, it was so Dimitri. There was no long speeches about our everlasting love or any soppiness, just shows how well Dimitri knows me, I smiled to myself, he knew that I would prefer this . ..simplicity, nothing extravagant which I would give out about or nothing cheesy that I would tease him over in the future. How perfect was he? I was suddenly shocked when the water turned cold and I noticed it was about time I got out of the shower.

I walked back into the room dressed to go, all I had to do was my hair and grab my stake. I decided to leave my brown hair down as I knew Dimitri loved it that way, so soft and silky, tempting him to run his hands through it. He was right I was such a tease. I smiled to myself, Dimitri caught me

"What are you smiling about"

"Oh nothing just something you said earlier"

He just smiled at me a cocked one of his eyebrows knowing how frustrating I found it as I couldn't do it

"and what would that be?"

"Wouldn't you just love to know" I replied winking at him as it was something I could do.

I was now standing wait for Dimitri as he finished fidgeting with his suitcase before we left. He turned around and grabbed my hand, as I was starting to become impatient as I was not used to waiting on people,

" I think you're forgetting something Roza?"

I was confused as I tried to think of wait I may have forgotten.

He pulled my closer and so that I was facing him as he got down on his knee with a little velvet box in his hand.

I smiled as I realised he had a ring and that his proposal was planned not just spur of the moment.

He opened the box and the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen was placed in it. It was small and simple but it was just like the proposal, perfect. I just stood looking at it and I could fell my eyes tearing up, God Dimitri knew me so well. He took my hand and placed the ring on my finger. It was the perfect ring and part of my acknowledged that I would be able to fight in it just as if I wasn't wearing it. The thought struck me odd, in this most romantic moment of my life I was thinking about stirgoi, typical and fitting, that's what caused me to meet him, it would always be present, lurking in the back of my mind. I sprang back into the moment as Dimitri kissed the ring on my finger

"I love you so much Roza and you have made me the happiest man in the world now that you have agreed to marry me."

It was so sweet and like Dimitri so of course I had to counter it with a smart ass Rosemarie Hathaway comment

"I thought I did that a long time ago" I teased while I kissed him.

Unfortunately we had to break apart as we had a schedule to stick to.

Part of me longed to see Sydney as she had been a constant factor in my life the last time I was in Russia. I sighed and Dimitri instantly picked up on it

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about Sydney"

I noticed as a little smile broke through his guardian mask which was now in place. I frowned, trying to figure out what has caused this. I wasn't feeling nauseous so I knew we were safe, but part of my couldn't relax. Dimitri smiled across the table as we ate our breakfast in comfortable silence, both of us eating a colossal amount, me in particular taking into account my slender frame and build.

As we walked out Dimitri took hold of my hand. It was nice to be able to have this level of openness about our relationship as two guardians together was still taboo among the general public in the Moroi world.

As we reached our car I discovered why Dimitri had been trying to suppress his smile. It appeared that Sydney would be our escort as she sat in the driving seat of her precious car. I squealed and ran to her smothering in a hug much to her surprise and slight disgust and my delight. To her defence she took it quite well and hugged me back. She also gave Dimitri a slight smile and when I wriggled my fingers and she spotted my engagement ring she seemed genuinely happy for me. I was over the moon but I couldn't help feeling bad as I had always thought that Lissa would be the first person I would tell but times had changed.

The journey was a long one and I soon fell asleep sitting shot gun much to Dimitri's disappointment but I couldn't leave Sydney on her own up in the front when she was being so helpful in the first place. I was soon pulled into an Adrian dream.

For once he left me dressed as I was.

"Ah little Dhampir I did so hope to find you".

I was happy to see Adrian so I ran over and hugged him, as I did the little diamond brushed off his skin. He pulled back and grabbed my hand before pulling me into a tight hug

"Rose I am so happy for you"

He was really happy for me which took a huge weight off my shoulders but suddenly things became awkward,

"No Adrian, this has been like the most perfect day ever do not ruin it for me" I pleaded.

He looked at me and let it drop. He asked about the proposal and we talked about life in general just leaving Lissa and anything to do with her out of the conversation.

All to seen I was woken from my drive.

"Roza were stopping for a bite to eat."

I leaped out of the car starving as usual. We all ordered chips and a burger. Dimitri and I finished or rather ate most of Sidney's meal, it's not as if she minded.

" So Rose, have you told your parents or am I too keep this quite so your Dad doesn't find out before you want him to?"

SHIT I thought. How was I going to tell my father and more importantly how the hell was I going to tell my mother?

One thing was certain, my legendary mother Guardian Janine Hathaway was not going to be happy. .


	6. Chapter 6

We drove in silence for awhile before Dimitri spoke up

"emm Roza I think we should tell your parents cos Abe will get hold of the news fairly quick once it is announced in Baia."

I sighed in frustration I was NOT looking forward to telling my parents, I unlike Dimitri was pretty sure that my parents would not be as accepting as he thought they would be, or as accepting as his family which I'm sure will be absolutely over the moon, other than perhaps Vicktoria, that was so a conversation I was not looking forward to!

" Do we have to Dimitri? I mean it's just so much easier to just let them find out that way."

"Roza" was all he replied while raising one eyebrow.

"But Dimitri"

"Roza" he continued in his stern voice I could tell that he was starting to get pissed off with me now.

"But Dimitri" I whined to be interrupted by Sydney

"ROSE for heavens sake just tell your father if your so worried about your mothers reaction. Abe won't mind, in fact he'll probably be delighted you being his only daughter and all."

"Yea the only daughter that we know about" I said darkly

"oh for heavens sake Rose he had only EVER had eye's for your mother!"

I was stunned into silence by this. Loads of married Morois had affairs with dhampirs and of course other Moroi. The thoughts that my father had been loyal to my mother didn't fit right and even if that was the case I was not going to believe it so I said so being the immature child I am

"I don't believe you"

"Of course you don't. it's not as if they were together for very long. She guarded him for awhile and then resigned as his guardian and moved around protecting various Moroi not always royal Moroi. Your father was disappointed she left, I guess she felt he was just using her as a blood whore, so when he heard she was pregnant he was delighted and expected her to go back to him but she didn't. he continued with his life but never filled it with women just devoted himself to his dealings all the more straying from somewhat legal activities to extremely illegal activities seeing as there wasn't anybody to stop him. He went through a ridiculous amount of guardians plenty of whom were women but it failed to make your mother jealous so he settled with some of the best male guardians he could get. I don't think he ever moved on. Once you were born he went to see you but your mother pretty much locked him out of your life, not wanting you 'to make the same mistakes' that she did. She practically broke your fathers heart and she didn't even flaunt any other men in her life, I don't know if she even did. But I know your father traced as much of your movements as he could, including when you and the princess ran away, that's why you didn't encounter any stirgoi, his guardians took care of them. Then you ran away to Russia for Dimitri and he could openly deal with you under your mother's permission that he never disclosed his identity or rather that he was your father. I heard they're back together now or is that just a rumour cos your mother's pregnant?"

If I hadn't been so busy processing what she had just said I would have realised I have never heard Sydney say so much particularly without breaking in the middle, wow she must be pissed off with me. Part of me also acknowledged that news of my mother's pregnancy spread very fast, or I was one of the last to know! My mind mainly registered the fact though that my mother had stopped my father from being a part of my life. I was indescribably angry.

"What do you mean she locked him out of my life?"

I heard Dimitri sigh behind me

"Did you really have to say that?" Dimitri said exasperated.

"Sorry, that's all I have to say on the subject Rose. You know I don't like Zmey but really give him a chance, he seems to genuinely care for you." she simply replied.

"Really? I'd have thought that if he really loved me he would have ignored my mother and make himself known to me!"

"Roza, it's not Sydney's fault and I'm sure they both felt that's what was best for you. Don't take it out on her. You should be glad that your parents actually love each other."

Ugh I hate it when Dimitri's right and I'm pretty sure that he's really pissed off seeing as he came from a blood whore community, although that's not what they're really like. I decided to just sit in a dignified silence although I'm pretty sure I just appeared like a toddler sulking.

The car was in complete silence until we arrived in a village around half an hour away from Baia. I was confused as to why we stopping, there wasn't much in the village. It consisted of a little shop that seemed to sell everything one could want and a little pub. The only toilets were in the pub and they were just not any way hygienic so I decided to hold it, Sydney agreed. We went and sat down while Dimitri talked to the bar tender in Russian I had no idea what he was saying so I looked to my translator, Sydney.

"SO, what's he saying?"

"just catching up with the barman, he seems to have known him quite well once upon a time, and ordering us food."

"Now I wasn't confused. Dimitri was hungry. So was I coming to think of it but I failed to see why we couldn't wait until we got to his home place. I always got the impression that his mother was very motherly and longed to cook for her prodigal son and his fiancée, maybe she just wasn't a very good cook. I decided to let it drop once or food arrived.

"Yum" I said as I got a place of chips and chicken nuggets, yes I am such a child.

I checked what the others were eating. Dimitri had a humongous burger and chips while Sydney had some salady thing, ugh rabbit food.

It took ages to finish our food. I was waiting for around ten minutes before Dimitri finished which was very surprising, he's just about the only person I have ever seen eat quicker than me. It took a further ten minutes of Sydney pushing her food around her plate before we finally went outside to leave.

I was so grateful to leave the dark, dingy room. The food was nice but the place just gave me the creeps, it was so dark and unhygienic, but when I got outside all I wanted to do was run back in and escape before being seen. I was torn between this and beating the crap out of Dimitri seeing as he organised this and refused to tell me.

Outside leaning against a black SUV was my father. I turned and glared at Dimitri but walked right up and slapped him when I saw my mother walk around the SUV and join my father. There was a shocked silence as everyone had eyes only for me and Dimitri. My father had a mischievous glint in his eye as if he found my response funny, my mother looked shocked that I had slapped Dimitri (thankfully with my right hand so they didn't see my engagement ring.), Sydney however didn't look surprised. I guess she knew I'd react like that, and I guessed right

"I told you so Dimitri" was all she said, possibly in an attempt to break the awkward silence which no one was comfortable in.

I turned to look at Dimitri and instantly regretted slapping him. His usually gorgeous dark soothing eyes were now full of anger and I was momentarily terrified of how he'd react. On the right side of his face my hand had an imprint, I'd slapped him pretty hard and he did not seem to be in a forgiving mood.

My father decided he would try to break the silence however he had just opened his mouth when my mother jumped in

"Rose-"

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY HOW DARE YOU"

I couldn't believe it! My mother was NOT happy about our relationship and now she was siding with him, not paying me the slightest piece of attention. She started to move but before she could take two or three steps my father restrained her. He sent me a look that just screamed pregnancy hormones, pleading for me not to react. Sydney had somehow managed to disappear. I wish I could do that. The awkward silence had once again enveloped us before my father decided to break the silence again. This time clamping a hand over my mother's mouth much to her annoyance as he resisted her attempts to move his hands. Hmm I thought Abe must be stronger than he looks. Probably practises offensive magic I thought seeing as it was highly illegal.

"Look, Rose we are just after flying over to Russia from America, what do you want?"

I was seething, I didn't want to tell them in this situation, particularly as I didn't think Dimitri was not talking to me, or even looking at me.

"Well Rose are you going to tell them or not?"

"Me, why should I you're the one that brought them over here!"

He said nothing but simply rose one eyebrow which made me want to slap him all the harder but I decided not to try break his jaw so I simply kicked him and ran, my first instinct which they always say to follow.

I don't know how long I was running but I eventually heard Dimitri behind me. He was either in a rush to get to me or confident he could reach me as he didn't seem to make any effort t be quite. It wasn't long before he had me pinned to the ground, out of breath. He had something sharp in his pocket and I realised he had a set of keys in his pocket which meant the others had left while he ran after me. Humph how dare he even think that I would want to!

"Roza, what the hell?"

"Fuck off Dimitri"

He turned my around on my back so he could look at me while never loosening his grip. I knew it would be a hard grip to escape from. Instead of squirming and giving my intentions away I leaned up and pulled him closer. He was surprised but gave in to a passionate kiss, his last passionate kiss I thought smugly but it seemed he had an idea of my intentions as he was slightly hesitant and never relaxed, that was until I started to unbutton his shirt. I let him relax and dragged out the kiss until I was positive that my scheme would work. When he finally moaned I put my plan into action and kneed him in the groin.

He grunted in pain, nearly collapsing on top of me but I pushed him back and ran in whatever direction I was facing. A part of me knew that was behaving childish but I didn't care, he was making decisions without me already and I was not having that. Finally the mature part of me broke out as I was getting concerned as to why Dimitri wasn't following me, unless he was doing it very quietly.

I decided to stay where I was for a moment to try figure out where I was and how to get back to the bar. By the time I had figured all this out I was worried as to where Dimitri was. I gave in to myself and ran back in the direction which I had come from.

I finally found him where I had left him. He was out of it. I had made no effort to make a quite entrance. He was lying on his back with his arm over his face. He didn't notice me until I was on top of him moving his arm off his face. Suddenly I snapped

"What the HELL Dimitri? It is fast approaching nightfall and your here lying down paying attention to your surroundings.

"Yea, well at least I have a stake."

"so do I "

"No you don't"

I checked my pockets, shit where was my stake? As if in answer to my unasked question Dimitri pulled my stake out of his pocket.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

He looked hurt but right now I didn't care. I stalked off in the direction of the pub and this time heard Dimitri follow me. I reached the car and pullde open the passenger side door once he unlocked the car. It was clear neither of us was talking to the other as we sat in a stoney silence until Dimitri broke it

"Roza, please talk to me."

I heard the hurt in his voice but I didn't care.

"Fine, were over"


	7. Chapter 7

Dimitri was stunned

"What? What ?"

"What do you mean what you heard me, were over"

The hurt in his eyes registered with me but I really didn't care, he had betrayed me by going to my parents behind my back, so though shit he could get on with it.

The tension in the car was unbearable so was eternally grateful when he stopped outside the Belikov's house. It only then dawned on me that I had to go in and tell my parents and his family that I had broken up with him.

"So Rose, who's going to do the talking?"

He was so pissed but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Well seeing as it's your fault I think you should do the talking" I snapped at him.

"My Fault, MY FAULT? Do I need to remind you who broke up with who Rose?"

I flinched every time he called me Rose, I couldn't help it. Part of my just wanted to run and hug him but part of my just wanted to snap his neck. He was looking really worried and I knew he knew the turmoil that was gong on inside my head, he just knew me that well.

Dimitri seemed to figure out what I was going to do before actually acted as he hung his head and spoke so quietly as if he was fighting tears

"Roza, please"

"Please what Dimitri? Don't leave you?"

I heard a gasp and realised we had an audience. I hoped they enjoyed the show. I flung off my engagement ring and threw it at a dejected Dimitri. He just let it bounce off him before looking at me

"Please Roza, please"

"yea right" was all I said as I stalked off. I knew that if I looked at him I would break down so I decided to turn and leave with my dignity before I started crying in front of him, and everybody else.

I don't know how long I had been walking before I realised Dimitri still had my stake. Y fear heightened when I heard something. The next thing I knew I was on the flat of y back with a stirgoi straddling me. If he knew who I was it would have made his day I thought bitterly. I didn't even bother to fight against him what was the point? I had lost Lissa and know I had lost Dimitri and more than likely everyone else with him. Life is a bitch was the last thought I had before a stake plunged through his chest from behind. I pushed him off to find my mother behind him brandishing a stake in her hand, my stake in her pocket.

"What the hell do you think your doing going off without your stake?" she said quietly.

"Well Dimitri took it and I forgot about it until he was straddling me" I replied in a smart-ass way seeing as it wasn't my fault he had my stake, well it kinda was but anyway. . .

"And why does he have it?"

"Because we were fighting and he didn't want me to stake him" I answered looking at the ground, my feet were very interesting at this time.

I then heard somebody approach obviously my mother did to as she spun around as my father appeared his hands up over his head

"I come in peace"

"What are you doing here I told you to stay with Belikov in the car."

"yea well since when do I ever listen to you?

"Since it's the only thing that would keep you and your daughter alive"

"Yea and possibly lose your other one, why wouldn't you just let Belikov come to her?

"Because she'd do something stupid and they'd both end up turned, there's not a stirgoi in the world would leave these two unchanged if at all possible."

"but they're unbeatable together"

"Not when he takes her stake leaving her exposed he's not"

I saw something in my father change, he tensed and now that I come to think of it so was my mother. Uh oh was all I thought as I knew something had snapped and Dimitri was dead meat once my parents found him. Without a word my mother started to walk towards my father. I took this as the signal to leave the clearing so I pushed my stake in my pocket and followed them, at a distance, considering they were holding hands. They were having a conversation and I really didn't want to be part of that.

When we returned to the SUV I noticed the engine was running and Dimitri was in the front seat ready to take off if a quick escape was required. Once he noticed us he relaxed as we were in no rush. My parents reached the SUV first and got into the back, damn them anyway I had to sit in the front with him.

The journey was a silent one and I realised I had ran an impressive distance from the Belikov's house. Once Dimitri tries to take hold of my hand but I moved it out of his reach forcing him to concentrate on his driving.

We finally made it back to the Belikov's house and I got out as quick as I possibly could. My mother grabbed my arm and said she wanted to talk to me but before she could say anymore Dimitri grabbed me and carried me to his bedroom and locked the door so I could not escape.

"Roza, please talk to me"

I sat and stared a him

"Please I'm sorry, I know I should have asked you but your father already knew, how else do you think he got over so fast-"

"What do you mean he knew?"

"Well I asked for his permission before I asked you so once he got the call to come over he had guessed, he knew it was coming. It was however a complete surprise to your mother-"

He was abruptly interrupted by my mother knocking on his door yelling at him to get his ass out there. He sighed and did what he was told. They were talking in hushed tones so I had no idea what was going on but I'm guessing he was getting in trouble as I heard him pleading

"No please, Janine, please give me one more chance please, please."

It appeared my mother however was not going to give him another chance as he entered the room looking crest fallen and simply said

"Roza, your mother wants you"

He stood by and watched me leave. He had his guardian mask kind of in place but he just wasn't strong enough t hold it there

"I'm sorry Roza, I am so, so sorry"

With that he closed the door and I went in search for my mother. None of the Belikov's were in the house, must not wanted to add to the already mounting tension. I found my mother by the SUV with my father in the driver's seat.

"You ready?" I knew what she meant and gave one last look at the Belikov's house before jumping into the SUV to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

t was a quite drive as both my parents sensed I wanted to be left alone. They spoke softly with each other in Turkish and I nodded off to sleep.

I was having a peaceful sleep but it didn't't last long as I son felt Adrian's pull and I appeared in front of him. I was not wearing my little diamond ring but I couldn't't tell if that was Adrian's intention or not, until he brought it up

"Where's your ring little Dhampir?"

"We broke up". Thankfully Adrian had the tact not to ask questions he just pulled my into a monster hug

"That bastard" .

I don't know how long we stood hugging before he pulled away

"Rose, Lissa wants you to come back. She really regrets your fight. She needs you, the darkness is becoming to much for her without you-"

"Of course nobody wants Rose she's just a little slave to answer one's beck and call-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it Rose" he reprimanded me.

I sighed I knew he was right, I could feel all Lissa's emotions and knew she had just been momentarily overcome by the darkness and it had lasted longer than usual which would explain my rage and over reacting but I realised my pride was not going to let me admit that.

"I'm not going back Adrian. I've told her so many times to use less magic that it had a negative effect on both of us but she continued to use it and now I've lost my fiancée due to it. I can't forgive her this time."

Adrian just looked rejected and as if somebody had slapped him but he eventually found the ability to talk

"Your blaming her you can't do that, it's not fair. You made your own decisions Rose if you wanted to get back to Dimitri all you'd have to do is go back to him and he'd understand so stop being so proud and go back to him"

At this stage I was fit to burst with anger. Damn Lissa and her spirit I was losing everybody in my life because of her, if I lost Adrian I would go and kill her and accept being the Queen's killer once and for all. I realised Adrian knew exactly what I was thinking as he hugged me before the dream evaporated after one last look.

I awoke when we arrived at the airport and noticed I was now going to Turkey.

"Why are we going to Turkey?"

"Why wouldn't't we go to Turkey, I live in Turkey?" my father asked.

"Yea but me and mom don't, we live in America"

"Not anymore, your mother is pregnant it's not as if she can go around killing stirgoi at the moment and the last time I'd checked you aren't't talking to your best friend, who just happens to live in America, or your boyfriend who is now in Russia but will be returning to guard your once best friend." he said ever so slightly pissed off.

I can't say I blame him if he was acting this way I'd be annoyed myself. But whoa did he just say Dimitri would be guarding Lissa, when did that happen?

"What ? Dimitri will be guarding Lissa?"

"Yes Rose. He is the best guardian out there and she is presently the most important Moroi. What did you expect? That everything would happen like you wanted it to, that life would stop for other people just because you wanted it that way? Well just grow up cos life goes on." was all my mother had to say.

We boarded the plane to Turkey as I figured what the hell else was I meant to do. My parents were right life goes on and I need to grow on. I felt a splitting headache about to take place so I tried to drift off to sleep but failed. I ended up listening to some crappy music that the plane provided to try take my mind off things but all that happened was that I started thinking about Dimitri and his bad music choice.

I was so grateful when we landed in Turkey. I intended to take in this new country as it was my first time in it but I drifted off to sleep once the car started moving.

I woke up when we reached my dad's house or mansion more like it. I had no idea how long we had been driving but it must have been a long time as it was now dark. I took the house in. it was huge. From the outside it was two stories high and had too many windows to count. It was cream with a raspberry trim and looked like it was an ancient landlord's house or something before my father re-constructed it.

"You like?"

It was obvious my mother had been here before as she just walked in and made herself at home while my dad stayed outside watching me take it in.

"Yea" was all I could manage!

"Well come on in and see the rest of it".

I obeyed him and was further impressed when we got inside. The house was so elegant and regardless to whatever Sydney said it had a women's touch no doubt about it. The house was a very elegant, impressive building inside and out but it still had a homely feel which was odd as Dad was only one person and he'd been America for quite awhile.

I was brought into the living room and my suspicions were answered as Abe introduced me to the 'family' which consisted of around 10 servants, all of which looked very kind and 3 guardians that hadn't travelled with Abe. I looked at him questionably

"What you expect me to leave them all unattended when I'm away.?"

I was surprised with this new Abe but said nothing.

We went into the kitchen for a three course meal. it was lovely but I was afraid to ask what I was eating. By the time the meal was over I just wanted to leave I was fed up of the looks I was getting and the light banter going on around me. I also realised that my mother hadn't been much out of touch with Abe as she was very comfortable and knew all of the servants, Moroi and Dhampir, very well. This just further irritated me so I excused myself and went up to my room.

My room was huge. At one and there was my bed which was huge and dressed in cream bedclothes which suited the soft colours that my room was painted in. at the other end of my room was a couch and television with a DVD player. The case beside it was stacked with loads of my favourite films, if I wasn't so frustrated I would have plonked myself down inn front of the television for ages! But instead I lay down on my bed and drifted off to a light doze which was woken by my mother when she entered to talk to me.

"Rose, are you okay? Do you want to talk to me?"

I was touched by her concern but couldn't't bring myself to answer her. She came over and sat down beside me tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear and wiping away a tear that escaped.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry"

"Why? It's not your fault."

"Maybe not but my only daughter is just after losing her fiancée, if I was in your position I'd want somebody to talk to.""Yea but you've never been in this position have you?" I said maliciously which I knew was uncalled for but it escaped. My mother didn't't seem to mind.

"I've had my fair share of heart break Rose, I can relate"

Something snapped inside me

"No you can't! you were never engaged, you never had to deal with half the crap I did. Just leave me alone and send in someone that really cares!"

If I was my mother I would have slapped me but she didn't which surprised me, must be the pregnancy hormones.

"Oh Rose you don't know anything about my life"

"Oh really? I know you're the reason I never knew my father until it suited you, I know you left him, I know you left me ! What more do I need to know?"

"Rose where did you here that?"

"Sydney"

"Damn alchemists"

"I quite like her actually, it's not as if she told me something I shouldn't know."

She was prevented from a retort as Abe walked in oblivious to what was going on.

"Hey you okay? Settling well?"

I just glared at him.

"Ah I see I've interrupted something"

He went to back out of the room but my mother stopped him

"Abe I think it's the perfect time t tell her" she sent him a dashing smile and he looked worried so I knew something major was about to be said and I would be less than impressed.

"Emmm Janine I don't think now is the best timing"

"Oh no it's perfect timing Rose darling we are getting married"

With that she just walked up to my father pulled him in for a kiss and waltzed out of my room sending me a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat.


	9. Chapter 9

My father was left standing in the doorway in shock.

"Rose I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we meant to in Russia but things got in the way and . . . Well. . . . . Yea you didn't deserve to find out like that"

He awkwardly left the room after bidding me good night.

I lay down in my bed and cried myself to sleep, life was just too much for me, everybody was in love except me Mom, Abe, Lissa, Christian, Jill and even Adrian.

I slipped yet again into an Adrian dream

"Evening little Dhampir" he greeted me.

"Any news from Turkey?"

"How did you know that?"

"Dimitri"

"You were talking to him?"

"Yea he misses you"

"I don't care"

"Yea right" he replied with a knowing glance at me.

"Fine maybe I do but were over. I refuse to get back with him."

"Fine. Will you be my guardian?"

I was shocked into silence momentarily.

"You want me to be your guardian?"

"Yes Rose. You're one of the best out there and you're presently unemployed living with your parents."

I decided on the spot to pick him up on his offer

"Okay Adrian when do you want me o start"

"whenever you get over your heart break and stuff, I'll be spending a lot of time at court and I need you mentally capable and comfortable"

Wow Adrian was being sensible!

"Okay Adrian I'll be happy to take up the post in a few days."

"Thanks little Dhampir and remember I love you" he said with a wink

"Don't let Jill hear you say that" I retorted as the dream ended.

I woke up feeling better than I had since my parents arrived in Russia. The thoughts of guarding Adrian pleased me and I knew I would had no trouble with Dimitri while Adrian was around, Lissa however was a different story. Through the bond I knew she was sorry but I just couldn't go back to her no more than I could go back to Dimitri.

I went down to breakfast and shared my news with my parents who were both seated waiting for their breakfast. They seemed genuinely happy for me although I think my father was also filled with relief that he wouldn't be spending too much time with my mother and I under the one roof. I was to leave in three weeks.

Time flew and before I knew it I was on my way to meet Adrian at the airport near court. I was getting off one plane to board another one because Adrian had 'official business' in France with Jill.

I met them at the terminal. They were accompanied by a guardian I didn't know. Adrian was full of chat and Jill joined in. her relationship with Adrian was really giving her a boost of self-confidence I thought happily, I had always liked Jill.

Before long I had discovered the meaning of the trip, it was Jill's last week-end before she returned to st. Vlad's. I was sure there was many of these trips to follow as the latest Dragomir Princess, the last Dragomir Princess now I suppose with Lissa on the throne.

We landed in Charles de Gall airport and made our way to Paris. I quickly noticed that Adrian's other Guardian was very efficient as he scanned the surrounding area for any threats. We collected our luggage and hired out a car. I let the new guy drive and see what he was like.

I called shot gun so Adrian and Jill sat in the back together. They spoke to each other in hushed tones so I knew better than to ask what was going on! I decided to find out a little bit about the guardian. I recognised him from my brief stay at court but that was all.

"So what's your name?"

"Guardian O Reilly"

"Where are you from?"

"I was Chicago."

"Oh your name doesn't sound very American"

"That's because my grandfather was Irish and the name carried down"

"Oh have you ever been in Ireland?"

"Yea"

"What's it like?"

"Green and wet"

I laughed

"I'm serious"

"I know it's just the way you said it"

"Oh"

"So what's your first name?"

"Philip"

"What age are you?"

"24. Do you ever shut up?"

"Nope I don't, don't worry you'll get used to it and love me like everybody else does"

I was feeling more like my old self by the time we arrived at the hotel which was of course in Disneyland, how typical Adrian. I turned and gave him a look

"What? Disneyland is romantic"

"your such a child Adrian" I replied with a smile

"I know isn't that why you love me" he gave me a cheeky grin.

We booked into the hotel and got settled in. Adrian and Jill were n one room while myself and Philip got bunk beds which were 'aww so cute' according to Adrian.

After awhile we got some food and headed out to the attractions. Philip accompanied Adrian on rides while I went with Jill so we could blend in, or rather so Philip didn't look out of place. That evening we went to Paris. It really was a romantic city I thought but I couldn't enjoy it, it reminded me too much of Dimitri although I had plenty to do as it was night and stirgoi could be lurking anywhere.

We made it back to the hotel safe and sound and I got a good nights sleep as Philip said he would take the first watch so I could sleep off all my jet lag from travelling from Russia to America to Paris in the shortest possible time.

I woke up feeling refreshed after my sleep and was happy to take my watch, Adrian said we would be meeting a third guardian today which would make things easier. As Jill and Adrian were both royals we should have four guardians but the trip was planned last minute so they had to make do or not go.

We spent the next day in Disneyland again but had to go into Paris on official business that evening. Philip stayed with Jill while I accompanied Adrian into the city to meet our third guardian and do whatever business we needed to do.

When we got into Paris we got a bite to eat and Adrian found a feeder. We sat in the restaurant after waiting for the third guardian. I could tell Adrian was tense but before I got to ask him what was up Dimitri entered the room and I knew why he was tense. I refrained from eating the head off Adrian as I knew it wasn't his fault but I was pissed he hadn't warned me.

"Adrian why didn't you warn me?"

"I didn't know Rose, I swear"

Oddly enough I believed him

"So why are you tense?"

"rose I need to talk to you in private, not while he's around."

"so tell him to give us a few minutes"

He sighed but agreed and went to talk to Dimitri. Dimitri walked towards the bathroom so I waited as patiently as I could for Adrian to make his way back to me. He decided now was not the time to beat around the bush.

"Rose are you pregnant?"

I was shocked, I know I was a little off over the last few days but what?

"Excuse me Adrian why do you think that?

"Emm you kind of have two auras" he said quietly. He obviously had not wanted to be the one to break the news to me.

I was shocked but I realised I hadn't had my period in ages. I trusted Adrian when it came to spirit but I had only ever slept with a Dhampir, Dimitri. ..

"How" was all I could manage.

"I don't know. My guess is that when Lissa brought you back to life she healed your fertility or maybe when she brought Dimitri back she fixed his maybe both. I honestly don't know."

Okay so this was news for me. How the hell was I going to manage this and explain it to Dimitri?

We sat in silence until Dimitri returned . We then set off wordlessly.

Adrian meet with some Moroi guy and stayed with him for about five minutes. Neither me nor Dimitri spoke to each other or any body else, He wouldn't even look at me.

On the way back I felt slightly nauseous but I refrained from saying anything as I didn't want to alert Dimitri to my pregnancy just yet but Adrian's safety was at stake so I swallowed any nerves I had.

"Dimitri there's stirgoi around"

He instantly slipped into battle mode.

"How near?""very"

"Are you sure Rose you could just be-"

"No Adrian there are definitely stirgoi"

Around 5 seconds later a stirgoi jumped out nut Dimitri staked him, after that they just kept coming. I could tell Adrian was worried but he stuck with us. Thankfully the Moroi Adrian had been talking with was aware of the fight and his guardians joined in while Adrian was brought into safety.

The fight lasted along time and one by one guardians and stirgoi fell. Eventually it was down to myself, Dimitri and two stirgoi. I staked mine as she wasn't long a stirgoi and had previously been Moroi. I turned to find Dimitri flat on his back with an ancient Stirgoi looming over him. I sensed more stirgoi on the way so for the safety of our child I fled. I wasn't going to risk it, I'm positive it's what Dimitri would have wanted if he knew. I gave him one last look and saw his plead but I just couldn't bring myself to defend him.

"I'm sorry" I murmured. I don't know if he even heard me as I fled the scene to a waiting vehicle.

"Let's go, he's not coming."

At my command the driver dropped me off to the hotel we had been staying in. at this stage tears were running uncontrollably down my cheeks. Adrian took one look at me and knew what had happened. He just held me as I cried myself to sleep. Philip said nothing about the extra work load. I was pretty sure Adrian had told him I was pregnant, Jill too.

The next day we flew back to court. It was uneventful thankfully. I felt as if part of me was missing. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Dimitri, was he stirgoi once more, was he dead or had he managed to escape. I reasoned he was turned as no stirgoi would leave him unturned unless they had to.


	10. Chapter 10

Time at court stretched on. Adrian made sure I went to the doctors and confirmed my pregnancy which came up positive. I was dreading telling my parents, I mean how weird is it mother and daughter pregnant at the same time? And the fact I got pregnant with a Dhampir? Who in their right mind would believe that? So far only Adrian knows and he believes me that it's Dimitri's baby but saying that he's not exactly in his right mind most of the time. Now would be a perfect example of one of those times. . . .

"Oh Little Dhampir, where are you?" he called.

I sighed, I really was not in the mood to talk to Adrian, particularly a drunken Adrian. I just wanted to lie on my bed and wallow in my sorrows about my shit life, really if anything bad is gonna happen it happens to me!

"Oh Little Dhampir?"

"WHAT ADRIAN?" I roared back

"Oh I just wanted to find you, I'm feeling a little. . . . . Bored"

"Well go be bored with somebody else cos I am soooo not in the mood right now" I snapped back.

"Humph fine so I will" and with that he stalked off.

I instantly felt bad, it wasn't his fault my mood was crappy., there was nothing he could have done to save Dimitri.

Life at court was dull and repetitive we had only been there around two weeks. I was still in the early stages of my pregnancy at 8 weeks. I still hadn't had the nerve to inform the guardians I was pregnant, I hated office work.

Unfortunately this had come to an abrupt end and it happened by Adrian's hand.

"emmm little Dhampir we need to talk"

"about what?"

"well . . . You see . . .I'm going to be out of court for awhile and I need you to step down as my . . . Emmm.. . Guardian. . ." he let me finish the sentence.

So Adrian went off wherever he was going, he refused to tell me and I was left to my own devices and the inedibility of talking to Lissa. Court was going to be sooo much fun. . . Not! I didn't even have Eddie or Mia around as Eddie was with some Ivashov lord and Mia was somewhere in Europe.

I trudged my way over to Lissa's lavish living quarters. I know she's Queen and all but the residency is just wayyyy over the top!

I entered to find her sitting on the end of her bed. She seemed pleasantly surprised to see me.

"Rose! It's good to see you again, I am so sooo sorry. I know what I did was wrong and cruel . . And.. . And you don't deserve that kind of treatment, you've always been such a good friend and I . . . I -"

I cut her off as I felt all of what she was trying to say through the bond. Somehow being with her in person amplified all her emotions as they came through the bond and I couldn't help but forget everything that had happened. I just wanted to forgive her and return what I could I was not going to lose Lissa as I had Dimitri. Life is too short to let petty things get in the way. This instantly made me think of Dimitri, if I hadn't left him would we still be safe in Russia?

I was brought back into the moment by silence. Lissa was looking at me, scared no in face terrified that I would just leave. Instead I walked over and hugged her. She hugged me back and I felt that she would be eternally grateful that I hadn't left her for good. She was also slightly confused as to why I would forgive her so easily.

"I refuse to lose you like I did Dimitri Liss"

"Rose I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I should have listened to you when you said to ease off the magic. . .and now. . . .now Dimitri is gone because of it" she cried.

God you'd swear she had lost Christian, I suppose she might has well have, family is family no matter what. I knew she was in bits, when Dimitri had returned from Russia he had become Lissa's head guardian. She'd become attached to him and was devastated that she was responsible for everything, not that she was, darkness or no darkness I'm still responsible for my own actions.

I went over and hugged her. Oddly I wasn't feeling sentimental, I have been a lot lately, damn hormones, which reminded me I still had to tell Lissa. I wondered briefly if Adrian had told her. I don't think he did, one of them would have said so. What she said next proved that Adrian had been a loyal friend and left it for me to spill the beans.

"Rose once you get through your grief. . . ..do you think you'd like to be reinstated as . . My . . Well . . Head Guardian?"

"Emmm Liss you see the thing is. . . .I'm. .. . .well . . I'm kinda pregnant"

"Oh my God Rose, how long have you known?" she asked concerned.

"Since the day Dimitri arrived in Paris"

"Oh did you tell him?"

I couldn't speak, I just shook my head

"I never got the chance, he wouldn't even look at me and then we got attacked and . . ." I couldn't finish so Lissa came over and hugged me.

"Your excused from all guardian duties, okay I'll deal with everything"

I was grateful to have things off my chest but there was still one thing

"Liss, will you try and keep it quite my parents don't know yet."

"Okay, when are you going to tell them?"

"Soon"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

With that she excused her self as she had some 'royal matters' to deal with.


	11. Chapter 11

I was too tired to move off Lissa's comfortable bed. I knew she wouldn't mind so I fell asleep on it. I was not long asleep when I was pulled into an Adrian induced dream.

"Well Little Dhampir how's things at court?"

"There fine, all's quite. I spoke to Lissa and told her everything. In fact I'm presently asleep on her bed while she deals with some 'royal matters'"

Adrian was as interested in Moroi politics as I was so he didn't ask for details. I decided to take advantage of his moments silence and interrogate him on his where abouts as Lissa had said she didn't know. I knew she knew but I hadn't pushed the matter with her, Adrian however was a different story altogether!

"Adrian, where are you?"

"In your dreams litt-"

"I mean your bodies geographical location"

"Oh I'm not telling you"

"Why"

"Because I simply don't feel like it"

"Adrian" I growled

"Fine, fine, I'm in Paris"

"Why"

"None of your business"

"Adrian" I whined "why won't you tell me"

"Because I don't want to" he said like a child but I figured hey two can play this game.

I pouted like a child would when told they weren't getting cookies before dinner.

"Rose, now, now, turn that frown upside down"

I laughed at this remark and let it slide. Adrian would tell me in his own time, he wouldn't be able to keep to quite for long. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Christian so I had only time for a brief goodbye to Adrian before I woke up.

"Rose?" a very surprised Christian said

"Yes indeed Christian it is I now stop staring it's rude."

He closed his mouth but I was clearly in shock so I guessed he hadn't been talking to Lissa recently.

"Have you and Lissa made up/"

"NO, never I just happen to find her bed comfortable so I sneak in when she had royal business to attended to."

"Lissa doesn't have any royal business to attend to."

"are you sure?"

"Well maybe something came up"

I knew he was covering for her but I had no idea what about so in true Rose fashion I just decided to ask him

"Christian what is she doing?"

"I have no idea what Lissa is doing" he replied but I knew something was up, it was written all over his features, his eyes were darting around as if looking for an escape and his posture was tense.

"Look Christian I can tell"

"Look I don't know okay just leave me alone"

"Ugh, fine so Mr. Grouch will you tell me what Adrian's doing?"

"looking for Dimitri" he said abstractedly

"He's WHAT?"

Christian spun around with a look of horror on his face

"Shit Rose, I wasn't meant to tell you that"

"No shit Sherlock and let me guess Lissa is helping him?"

"Not that I know of, in fact she highly disapproved but he said he was going regardless it was his fault and he had to fix things for you and then he stopped abruptly for some unknowen reason."

"That would be because he didn't feel it was his place to tell you I'm pregnant" I sighed.

Christian looked shocked to say the very least.

"But I thought you loved Belikov?"

"I do it's his"

"How?"

"I honestly don't know but I'm presuming it has to do with either me being shadow-kissed or him being restored maybe both"

"Oh" was all he could say. Thankfully Lissa saved us from what was sure to be an awkward conversation.

"Hey Rose I was looking for you I didn't realise you'd still be here, oh and Christian I've been looking for you too. We're going for dinner tonight. We're leaving here at 8."

"Oh so that was you royal business to attended to?" Christian remarked.

"Well yes, that and -"

"It's okay Liss I told him"

"Great well I have Rose off duty for the remainders of her pregnancy and have been assured that it will be kept quite or at least until your parents know."

"Thanks Liss, that means a lot to me"

"Anytime Rose, anytime."

Leaving it at that I left to go get some sleep, hopefully Adrian free, before getting ready for dinner. For once Adrian didn't actually invade my dreams but I couldn't stop thinking about him. What if I lost him as well as Dimitri, I don't think I could handle it, even with Lissa by my side.

I arose from my slumber feeling only slightly refreshed. I got into a black dress that had black netting over it covered in flowers that were outlined in gold. It had a black flower just under the bosom and the black clingy material under the netting hugged my curves to perfection. There was still no signs of my baby bump but I was pretty sure it would be emerging soon. I sighed thinking of how I was going to tell my parents, maybe it's a good thing Dimitri's not around or he might not be for much longer. But life must go on. I did my make and just straightened my wavy hair so it fell below my shoulders with part of it framing my face. I decided I looked presentable once I put on a pair of black pumps and off I went to meet Lissa and Christian.

Dinner was a quite affair. All of Lissa's guardians were subdued, possibly because Dimitri's death still hung over everybody like a dark, menacing cloud. Nothing was said about my trip to Paris, Adrian, Dimitri or my pregnancy. I appreciated all the effort Lissa put into us catching up on each other's lives but nobody was in the mood for it.

After dinner I was dropped home. I had a long shower and mulled things over, Adrian, Dimitri, my child, Lissa even Christian and their behaviour tonight which was slightly off. I had often relied on Christian to drag me out of any bad mood, it was one of his talents. I had missed him a lot more than I thought I would when I had left court, he was like a brother to me.

I got dressed into my night clothes and drifted off into a restless sleep. I started to dream of Dimitri and I as a family in the future, we had a little boy that looked sooo like Dimitri it made my heart break. Then Dimitri turned into a stirgoi, the Adrian, then Lissa. I woke in a panic and tried to convince myself that it was only a nightmare but the reality was that it could very well happen. I had yet to find out whether I was carrying a boy or a girl, Dimitri was more than likely stirgoi again and there was a huge possibility that Adrian could very well join him.

I got up and started pacing around my apartment. I felt hungry so I got some toast. I downed a glass of orange juice after that and then felt in the mood for some chocolate glazed donuts, damn cravings although I must admit I was always in the mood for a chocolate glazed donut regardless to if I was pregnant or not, it's just part of who I am.

Once it was a reasonable hour I decided to get dressed and in search for come chocolate glazed donuts. I dressed in normal guardian attire as it was comfortable and I had very little else to wear as I had a mountain of washing to do besides black and white is normal dress code for anyone Guardian or not.

I eventually found an open bakery that had my favourite donuts after walking around court for about half an hour. I sat on a bench over looking one of the many fountains in the Court. My thoughts dwelled on my unborn child and Dimitri, how he would have reacted f I'd gotten the chance to tell him. Maybe I should make a detour to Baia and tell his parents, I'm sure I won't get a warm welcome but Dimitri's child should. I would at least give them the chance.

I finished my donut and decided to go visit Lissa however when I reached her lodgings I found that she was no where to be found. As I was leaving her bedroom to ask her secretary where I could fine her I spied a note lying on her bed. I went over to it and read it:

_Rose,_

_I am so sorry I know you must hate me for leaving you like this, just when you had started to trust me again but this is something I have to do for you._

_I am gone to meet up with Adrian as this is our fault. We hope to find Dimitri and return as soon as possible. Both myself and Adrian have charmed stakes and I am accompanied by Christian and my ever faithful guardians._

_Please don't hate me for this, I am so sorry to leave with just a note but I knew you would protest or worse again demand to join us._

_On my bedside table in an envelope there is a ticket to Turkey. I want you to take I and go join your parents. Abe will pick you up at the airport, all he knows is that I have joined Adrian in search for Dimitri, your secret is safe with me._

_Please forgive me._

_Lots of love,_

_Lissa._

I went over to her bedside table and picked up the envelope. I decided I would abide her wishes and went to pack for Turkey. Before I knew it I had landed in Turkey and Abe was waiting to collect me.


	12. Chapter 12

The journey from the airport was a dull one, my father had came for me accompanied only by his guardians.

"Where's mom?"

"At home"

"Why?"

"Because she's tired"

"Why?"

"Because she's pregnant"

"Yea but it's not as if she's anywhere near nine months, she's 6 months?" I reasoned.

"Yea well she's tired so she left it to me to come collect you."

We made the rest of the journey silence and I soon dozed off. I was awoken when we arrived. I groggily made my way inside and got toast before I wandered into my bedroom and fell asleep fully clothed. I decided to leave it for a few days before I broke the news of my pregnancy to them.

I awoke and made my way downstairs for breakfast. The pregnancy was really effecting my appetite, large as it was. I wolfed down my breakfast easting everything that was put in front of me, I matched my mother! Meanwhile my father was grumbling about us dhampirs eating him out of home. I smiled at this if only he knew!

Time passed and days turned into weeks. I still hadn't told my mother I was pregnant. Because she was so large and was no longer able to train and didn't notice that I wasn't training. I had taken to wearing baggy clothes but nobody said anything although I thought my father has his suspicions. I rarely got dreams from Adrian and Lissa was constantly keeping her walls up so I had no idea what was going on in their life. My father never let any details slip even though he was constantly aware of their actions. My waiting was finally brought to an end as news eventually reached my hears.

I was watching t.v. one evening while munching on carrots sticks, my craving one evening when I heard three sharp raps on the door. I picked myself up off the couch and went to open the door to find: Dimitri, no Lissa, Christian or Adrian just Dimitri. I was in complete shock, I was positive that I looked like a right idiot with my mouth open practically hitting the floor,

"Who's here Rose?" my mother came up behind me.

"Rose?" I was still flabbergasted and couldn't talk. My mother came right up behind me. I could tell she was shocked too but she composed her self a lot better than I did, slipping into guardian mode which I hadn't seen in quite awhile, since she had been living in Turkey, I swear my mother is completely different person around my father.

"Dimitri, do come in" she tried to make up for my lack of manners but I could tell she was displeased with him at the same time, she had obviously not forgotten Russia, which reminded me that I had an apology to make to him as I had later found out that my parents had came over to tell me about their engagement not the other way around.

She brought him into the living room and offered him tea. We sat in an awkward silence as she had gone to make tea and no doubt notify Abe that Dimitri had landed.

"So, what's happened to you since I last seen you?" I asked trying to break the tense atmosphere.

"What do you care, you left me to die?"

"Dimitri, I didn't want to I swear. . ."

"Well then why did you?"

"Because I had no choice, I knew there was more to come and that we wouldn't make it out alive"

"Yea well you were right, plenty more of them did follow but as the same time you knew that I wouldn't have done that to you. . ."

"I know Dimitri but I didn't have any other choice"

"Yes you did, you could have stayed by my said and we may have gotten out together or we may have been turned but we would have been together all the same"

"Dimitri, I'm sorry but I couldn't. .. …"

"Why, Roza, why?"

"Because I had to, you might not understand but I just had to"

"Why Roza, please tell me" he pleaded but I couldn't help it, I just wasn't ready to tell him yet, it was obvious that either he hadn't been in contact with Lissa or Christian or that they hadn't told him my news.

"I'll tell you once you tell me what happened after. . . . . . .after . . . . .that night"

I could tell he was angry, furious. His usually chocolate brown darkened and smouldered over and I was at that moment terrified of him. Thankfully we were interrupted then by my parents although their presence did nothing to ease the tension but amplify it.

"Belikov, where are the others?"

"Others?" I demanded "What others?"

Dimitri ignored me completely and spoke solely to my father

"I don't know, we all got separated on the way out. Lissa and Christian and 2 guardians made it out with me but one of our cars got ambushed. Guardian Scholen didn't make it out, as it was I just about did. Lissa and Christian's car made it away softly from the ambush but I lost contact with them. I thought they'd be backe here by now."

Oddly I wasn't worried about Lissa, I knew if there was any real danger I would feel it through the bond, I was however distressed about Adrian

"What about Adrian?" I asked afraid to hear the answer

"Adrian didn't . … emmm .. . Make it out"

"So basically he gave up his life for yours?"

"Well yea, he restored me and was weak after it so he didn't make it out they dragged him back, they had plans to change him."

A silence filled the room. I snapped. I couldn't bear it, Dimitri had cost me so much in my life, losing Adrian was the final straw. I walked up to him and gave him my famous Rose Hathaway glare and slapped him across the cheek. My hand left an angry red mark, each of my fingers left a vivid imprint. He flinched. Serve him right. I was satisfied with my mark but was not prepared for what happened next I suddenly felt the wall up against my back with Dimitri's hand holding me against the wall. I couldn't breathe, I was frozen with fear. This seemed to register with him as he loosened his hold on me but didn't let go. My father was holding my mother back but was keeping a close eye on Dimitri's behaviour all the same. I hadn't realised just how much Dimitri had changed in his absence. The old Dimitri would never have treated me like this!

Dimitri all of a sudden let go and stormed off. I was glued to the spot, I was still in severe shock. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father leave the room. My mother came over and hugged me

"Are you Okay Rose?"

"Yea, Yea I'm fine just a little shocked, he's never acted like that before." I said when I got my voice back.

"Well you know where I am if you want to talk". at a loss for words I simply nodded.

I was sitting on the couch snuggled up in my snuggie when Dimitri entered the room.

"Roza, can I talk to you?" he asked hesitantly

"No"

"Well I'm going to anyway it's not as if you normally listen to me."

"Once you left reinforcements came. I was dragged off to a mansion and turned stirgoi. I had returned to my stirgoi behaviour and was welcomed with the respect I had before I was restored the first time. Time dragged on and then Lissa, Adrian and Christian arrived. They severely depleted my army and one of Adrian's guardians was fighting me. He was fighting a losing battle but he gave Adrian an opening and staked me. I was restored and someone dragged me from the scene of the fight. However we were followed and before we got to the exit of the surrounding land they caught up with us. One of them got me but Christian burned him but I was still heavily wounded, I actually died but yet again Adrian saved me, he brought me back again, but it slowed us down and they got Adrian. They bit him and dragged him off. We loaded into the SUVs and left him. We got around 5 minutes away from the estate when they ambushed us, I had to split from the others then, I just about made it. I travelled around and got in contact with a few people and here I am."

I remained silent through out his story and let everything sink in. Dimitri was now shadow-kissed but how would that be affected taking into account that Adrian was no longer Moroi. Dimitri seemed to find my silence unnerving.

"Roza, please say something" he pleaded

"Dimitri why did you come here?"

"To see you and apologise for Russia, I want you to know I did not contact your parents. It was pure coincidence."

"Dimitri, you don't have to apologise, you didn't do anything wrong. I totally over reacted and I'm sorry."

"Well apology accepted. Now I apologise for earlier what ever motives behind your reasoning are sure to acceptable."

I was about to tell him but we were interrupted by a knocking on the door. I left it to somebody else to answer I was too comfortable to move.

After a few minutes I heard a familiar voice, Lissa was here. Once she realised I knew she was here she let down her walls and entered the room, running over to give me a hug, claiming she missed me. She completely ignored Dimitri which was odd as Lissa was always well mannered and treated everybody with respect. She must really care about me not to pay any attention to her manners.

"Rose, Adrian . . . . Was. . . Emmm. .. .. "

"It's okay Liss Dimitri told me"

"Oh and how are you two?"

"No change"

"did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Dimitri inputted into the conversation

"None of you business" I replied.

"If it concerns me then it is my business Rose"

"I don't care I'm not telling you yet"

"So when will you tell me?"

"Whenever I want"

"Rose"

"Dimitri" I said childishly I was only short of sticking my tongue out at him.

The next thing I knew I was up against the wall again but this time I wasn't scared for myself simply our baby. I pushed him off and we started fighting. Lissa God help her was yelling at us to stop but we weren't paying her the slightest bit of attention. We traded kicks and punches all the time. I received some nasty blows to the head and legs as I refused to ease my protection of my stomach, I could deal with everything but that. Suddenly we were pulled apart. My father was restraining me while 2 of his guardians were trying to restrain Dimitri. I knew they wouldn't be able to hold him for much longer so I decided to just blurt out my news, it would be much easier to just tell everybody at once.

"I'm pregnant" I declared.

My father nearly dropped me he was so surprised. My mother on the other hand just smiled to herself. Odd I thought I had presumed it was the other way around. Dimitri's reaction was unexpected

"Your WHAT? YOU FUCKING WHORE, NO WONDER YOU LEFT ME, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME DO YOU, I'M JUST A FUCKING RIDE, THAT'S ALL, A FUCKING RIDE"

"No Dimitri, it's yours I swear"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE ROSE"

"I'M SHADOW-KISSED, IT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION UNLESS IT WAS AN IMMACULATE CONCEPTION"

"WELL YOU CAN BE DAMNED SURE IT'S NOT MINE"

"what are you saying Dimitri?"

"I'm saying you're a lying whore"

That was it, I couldn't take anymore. I shrugged out of my father's grip and ran to my bedroom. Through the bond I felt Lissa's anger as she slapped Dimitri across the cheek. My mother was also less than impressed with him but refrained from any physical violence instead she made a hasty exit and within seconds I heard her knock on my door and enter.

She came in and sat on my bed beside me

"Rose, don't listen to him, you don't need him in your life, you have Lissa, Christian, Eddie and of course myself and your father and I promise you we will do everything we can to try get Adrian back for you."

I just cried and cried and cried. I was devastating how could Dimitri think of me like that? After all I had done for him he turns around and calls me a whore. I fell asleep and when I woke up I was alone. I was parched with the thirst and decided to go down and get a drink.

I walked into the kitchen to find him. He had his back to me and was wearing only a pair of black boxers. He looked like a God, he truly did but my feelings for him are now clearer, it is no longer the body of a God or anything with power over my life**(thank you Adrienne Rich for that quote****J).**

"**Roza, I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me I just snapped."**

"**Where's your oh so great self control gone?"**

"**Out the window Roza, I'm so sorry"**

"**Save it Dimitri I don't want to hear it and stop calling me Roza it's not my name"**

"**Is it really mine?"**

"**What kind of a question is that?"**

"**A genuine one. I'm so sorry Rose please let me make it up to you. I'll do anything, I swear anything" he said pleadingly.**

**I refrained from looking into his eyes as I knew what I would find so I looked at my toes instead, they were painted bright orange.**

"**Yes it's yours. I've never slept with anybody else Dimitri, you were my first and only I thought you knew that."**

"**I'm so Roza. I really and truly am"**

"**Stop calling me Roza" I yelled and stormed back to my bedroom all thoughts of getting a drink quenched by my encounter with Dimitri. Once again I cried myself to sleep and dreamt of a better tomorrow**


	13. Chapter 13

**I awoke tired despite the face I had just had a long sleep, it was however a restless sleep. I noticed Adrian's absence more than ever as I dreamed of him with red eyes, like a stirgoi and the images haunted me. I finally made my way downstairs to get breakfast. The house was quite which I noticed was odd. I was given my breakfast and a note accompanied it**

_**Rosemarie,**_

_**We have gone shopping Lissa, your mother and myself accompanied by a few Guardians. Dimitri and a few others remain. I suggest you take the calmness of the house as an excuse to talk things through with Dimitri. Don't let Adrian's sacrifice be in vain.**_

_**Love you lots,**_

_**Abe.**_

**Short and sweet and brought me to tears. He was right I would not let Adrian's death be in vain. He had sacrificed himself for Dimitri, for me and there was no way I wasn't going to be grateful for that, I would be eternally grateful. So now I had to try talk to Dimitri. I tried to put myself in his position before I went to see him. So big breath, I was left broken hearted by my fiancée because of something that was out of my control, I left her defenceless and she nearly died, I was forced to see her again due to Guardian duties, and she left me to die, her friend who was in love with her restored me, then he brought me back to life, then he was captured and turned so I lost my bond mate, once I returned to my ex-Fiancée I found she was pregnant that was of course after we both lost our tempers and had a heavy sparring match which resulted in her running in tears to her bedroom where she refused to talk to me and cried her self today. God he must be an emotional wreck. With all this in mind I went in search for him.**

**I found him in his rooms reading a western, where he got hold of a western novel in Abe's home I'm not entirely sure but that's besides the point.**

"**Dimitri can we please talk?" I asked nervously?**

"**Yea Roza come here" he replied and pulled my into a hug. I instantly felt myself tear up.**

"**I'm . . . .so. . .so. . .Sorry Dimitri" was all I could say in between sobs.**

"**I' sorry to Roza, I love you and I'm sorry I called you a whore and didn't respect your feelings regards Adrian"**

**All I could do was put my arms around his neck and just sob into his chest as I tried to let all the anguish pent up inside me escape. He held me close and murmured to me in Russian. I guessed they were meant to be words of comfort.**

**I don't know how long we stayed there but I was awoken from my deep slumber by Lissa**

"**Rose, where are you, I've something to show you" she called in a sing song voice**

**I stirred and Dimitri carried me down stairs bridal style, not that I minded, I was just too tired to properly wake up and walk. We made it down stairs to see all the Guardians except Dimitri carrying baby stuff inside. I briefly wondered why there was so much of it until Abe said it was for me and mom. I thought it was sweet of them to get so much stuff for my baby so I went over and hugged them, showing them that was very grateful.**

**Later that evening we were all seated in the living room. I was sitting on Dimitri's lap. Everybody obviously knew we had sorted stuff out but nobody knew to what extent, hell even we didn't know! I eventually decided to ask if there was any date set for mom and dad's wedding yet**

"**Hey mom, dad have you decided when your going to get married?"**

"**Well to be honest Rose we haven't thought that much about it there's been so much going on and we're not even back together that long, we don't want to rush things" my mother said as she snuggled into my father's chest.**

"**Yea but you've been together how long? At least 19 years?"**

"**Well no Rose we met around twenty years ago, sure you were born but we didn't stay together for very long after that, only around two weeks and then we went or separate ways. We weren't even in contact really only the odd time when one of us needed a favour or a problem regarding you" my father inputted into the conversation.**

**After that everybody kind of split into their own conversations. Lissa and Christian cuddled together as did mom and dad and myself and Dimitri. A few of the guardians we chatting amongst themselves and I was painfully aware of Adrian's absence. Dimitri picked up on my subtle mood change so he carried me up stairs, into my bedroom.**

**We reached my room and he plonked me softly down on the bed.**

"**Roza do you want to talk or just be left alone?"**

**I motioned for him to join me and I sobbed into his chest**

"**I miss him so much Dimitri"**

"**I know Roza so do I love, so do I"**

**Of course, how could I forget although Dimitri had always felt by Adrian's relationship with me he was bonded to him briefly but no matter how brief it was he was still going to feel the loss of his bond mate. I don't know why I reacted as I did, whether it was out of love for Dimitri or because of the loneliness I felt due to Adrian's absence or because I was confused with all the emotions churning inside me but I leant up and Kissed him and not innocently may I add!**

"**Roza are you sure?" he asked when my mouth left his as I kissed down along his jaw line**

"**Yes Dimitri, I'm positive. I've already lost you twice and now I've lost Adrian I need to grow up and be grateful for what I have and I'm grateful to have you"**

**After that remark he pulled my lips back to his. Things then began to get very heated but it was sweet all the same. I gave him free reign and enjoyed every bit of it before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.**

**The next morning I awoke in Dimitri's arms. I watched him sleep, he always looked so at peace when he slept and I was so grateful to Adrian for bringing him back to me. It was then I realised I was due to return the favour. I owed so much to Adrian and I knew no matter what heart break I put him true he would never have became stirgoi willingly. I decided that once my baby was born I would hunt down Adrian and return him to Lissa or find some other Spirit user to restore him so he could be put out of his misery and if that's not he wanted then I would put him out of his misery by killing him. The thought made me shudder and I wondered if that would be my down fall like it had been when I tried to stake Dimitri but I suppose if I had managed to stake Dimitri I would manage to stake Adrian. I would not tell Dimitri of my plan or I was sure he would follow and I couldn't, wouldn't risk his life like that. He could stay with baby while I made the world a safer place, after that I would become a full time mother if that was what was required but first I had to deal with Adrian.**

**I returned my attention to Dimitri and stroked his face. Last night had been amazing, so sweet and tender and loving. I was afraid to get out of the bed in case I woke him, he deserved a good night's sleep and I wouldn't deprive him of it. He shifted suddenly and I thought he had woke up but I then realised he was just having a dream, a wet one to by the looks of it. I smiled to myself and hopped out of bed without disturbing him to get a shower before I got breakfast.**

**Once I got out of the shower Dimitri was still fast asleep. I left him and padded down to the kitchen. The room went very quiet as I entered so I gathered they had been talking about me.**

"**Well Rose, have you and Belikov made up yet?" he asked with a smirk on his face.**

**I blushed I wasn't aware that anybody had heard us, we had made an effort to be so much quieter than usual but I guess that hadn't been quiet enough. Meanwhile my father hastily excused himself and Lissa glared at Christian.**

"**Well I'm guessing you know the answer to that Christian or you wouldn't be asking" I remarked as I sat down and dug into my breakfast, pancakes, yummy. My mood was however dampened as I knew Lissa was hiding some thing from me as she had me blocked out of her mind(I know the bond is supposed to be broken but it's just not as good that way)**.

"What's the matter Liss?" I asked

"Well . . . Umm. . .Rose I know we haven't been here very long but we're heading back to court tomorrow. . . "

I was relived I could tell that was all she had to say but I understood perfectly, she was Queen, she couldn't neglect her people and that's what made her a wonderful Queen.


	14. Chapter 14

I was expecting this, it was about time Lissa moved back to court but it wasn't if we couldn't contact each other but still I would miss her we hadn't had much time to talk or anything during her brief stay in Turkey. Their departure was uneventful but it did increase the sense of loneliness in the atmosphere around me, sure Dimitri was great but he wasn't a girl and just didn't understand sufficiently while my father was the same and my mother became increasingly moody with her due date looming closer everyday, like mine. God help my father and Dimitri having two pregnant Hathaways under the one roof!

**TIME PASSES**

My mother's water had broken and we had all rushed to the nearest hospital. Thankfully everything went according to plan and Ibrahim Junior was born. Unlike me he was taking my father's surname as they were due to be getting married. He was just the cutest baby ever! His features were all very similar to my fathers but with my mothers flamy hair. It was love at first sight and I just all of a sudden could not wait to have one of my own. Much to my delight Dimitri was in love with him too but that didn't surprise me, he struck me as one with strong , moral, family values.

Time flew by and little Abe started to get so much bigger but he still didn't do anything remotely interesting although he did mean I had more experience for when it came to my own child. We had decided that if it was a boy we would call it Mason Dimitri Belikov and then if it was a girl Yeva Roza Belikov. It was true that myself and Dimitri still had to marry but they were his and we are together so it makes sense. I was getting bigger and bigger as the days went by and I was looking forward to just having my baby and getting back to the gym!

**TIME PASSES**

God who'd have thought having a baby would be that draining I for one am in no rush to have a second child for quite awhile. That is not however to be taken up that I regret having little Mason. A fine little healthy baby that looks sooo like Dimitri it's unreal and I hate to have to leave them but I owe it to Adrian to find him and restore or kill him, preferably the first. I couldn't bear the thoughts of a world without Adrian whether he be Moroi or Stirgoi but staking him with a spirit induced stake would be no easy feat either. I had decided not to tell any of my family incase they would try stop me. My mother and father were so caught up in their wedding planning that they hadn't seemed to have noticed how quite I have been lately. Dimitri has but I told him it just slight post-natal depression and he believes me. I have also refrained from telling Lissa incase she tells on me, for my own good health but still I owed it to Adrian. As soon as Mason had been born I started my scheming. I hoped it would be worth it and that at least myself or Adrian would survive, it would be much too painful for Dimitri to lose both of us. While Dimitri isn't overly fond of Adrian he would still be broken by Adrian's death due to the bond and he was struggling as it was to deal with his absence, shut off from his emotions but aware that somewhere, somehow he was still alive, well still walking, talking and killing at any rate.

"Hey Roza, you okay? You're a lot quiter than usual"

Wow that was bad I was ever so quite anyway.

"I don't know Dimitri. I guess I just really miss them. . . ."

"Who's them?" he asked

"Adrian and I've kinda been thinking a lot about Mason too and how it was all my fault, both of them. Why do I end up harming or killing everybody I love?" I cried my composure know completely gone possibly due to the fact I planned on leaving tomorrow and may never make it back to him.

"Oh Roza, everybody makes their own choices neither Mason's death or mine or Adrian's change is your fault. The blame lies solely on each person and nobody else other than of course their predators."

God I would miss Dimitri and his Zen personality. I loved him so much but I knew that in the morning I would still leave because I was the kind of stubborn person that made up their mind and stuck to their plan, no matter what may happen.

Dimitri pulled me into a bear hug and I couldn't resist kissing him. Right now I needed him, it may be the last night we ever spent together and he wasn't even aware of it. It was sweet and when I woke up in the middle of the day when everybody else was sleeping I was heartbroken leaving them. I kissed Dimitri softly and then went over to Mason who was fast asleep in his crib and kissed him goodbye too. I then left a letter for Dimitri explaining my absence on the bed where he would be expecting to find me in the morning seeing as I am not an early riser! I tip-toed out of the house without a soul seeing me and embarked in my journey to save or kill my best friend, Adrian Ivashov, from his state of damnation.

**(okay guys I had originally meant to do all of this from Rose's point of view but somethings just can't be done that way)**

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I woke up to an empty bed, how unusual Rose was never up early, maybe she couldn't sleep and had gone to the gym, it wouldn't be the first time since Mason was born but she generally went in the evening so she would be tired and get a good nights sleep. I rolled over to go back to sleep and heard something crunching underneath me like a sheet of paper. I got up and looked fr it before being devastated by the words written on it:

_Comrade,_

_Seeing as your reading this I am guessing you have just woken up to an empty bed and I am long gone. I am so sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving but I knew you would try to stop me or worse still demand you join me. I can't allow that you see, we have more than ourselves to think about now. I refuse to have mason grow up without either of his parents. I don't know if I'll ever be back and I couldn't risk neither of us ever getting back to him._

_I am presuming you have guessed where I am gone- to restore/kill Adrian and release him from the hell he is living in. I told nobody of my plan to leave so I apologise for leaving it to you to break the news to everybody, not even Lissa knows of my plan. I couldn't risk it being tampered with._

_I love you Dimitri, and mom and dad, and Mason and Abe, and Lissa and Christian, but this is something I have to do, I, we owe it to Adrian, he has done so much for us, for me._

_I love you and Mason with all my heart Comrade but this is something I have to do, to repay Adrian for all he has ever done for me._

_I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_XXXROZAXXX_

I couldn't believe it, she had gone and I had allowed her to. I had swallowed all the lies she told me. How could she do this? Just leave. I thought she loved us? But maybe that's not the same as trust? God Roza had a tendency to muddle my thoughts. . . .

I don't know how long I sat there just re-reading the note Roza had left. It was clear she had been upset when she was writing it as her hand writing was even worse than usual and tears had stained the pages. If she had been that upset then why did she leave? My inner conscious was dementing me. I was woken from my deep thoughts by a baby's cry, my four year old son's cry to be exact. I guessed it was time to face the music and break the news. I sighed before picking Mason up and going downstairs to breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

I made it to the airport by hitching a ride and then I flew to Paris. I had no idea where Adrian was but I had figured it was as any good a place to start as any so I had arranged to meet Sonya and Mikhail there in the little café in which myself and Adrian had waited for Dimitri's arrival. Sitting in the café brought back memories, of Adrian, Mason and of course Dimitri so I was relieved when Sonya and Mikhail arrived.

We searched for Adrian using pretty much the same method I had when looking for Dimitri in Russia. Sonya may have been Moroi but she was a talented fighter and staked her fair share of Stirgoi but we didn't permit her to charm any of them Adrian was our main priority, we needed her strong for that and not worried about those who she had restored on out journey as they tended to be very depressed once they were restored.

It took a number of weeks before we found any information and even then it wasn't a location it was Adrian's new mobile number. Once we had dragged it out of some poor unfortunate stirgoi we went back to our hotel room where I pondered what to do. Should I ring him? If so what would the reaction be? Like Dimitri's and cause him to come for me or push him deeper into hiding? I was very stressed out about it. Mikhail picked up on this and asked Sonya to heal me. He knew I was taking some of Lisa's darkness even though I hadn't even thought about it. I found my mind tended to move towards Dimitri and Mason more than Lissa now and it felt strange Lissa had always been my priority, well I guess not any more.

I finally drifted of to sleep but it was short lived as I slipped into Lissa's head. I sighed in frustration as I was tired and sooo not in the mood to be pulled into a emotional encounter with Christian but I couldn't escape it, that's when I figured out that wasn't it. She was emotionally distressed. I was fit to hurt whoever had caused this reaction from her but a part of me couldn't help thinking hmmm trouble in paradise already? I knew this was irrational and mean but I guess I've been starting to become more and more rebellious to the life style Dhampirs are expected to live. I was pulled from my thoughts again by Lissa and I realised that it wasn't that somebody had hurt her emotionally or physically, she had miscarried and it was killing her. I instantly felt bad and regretted my thoughts. Lissa was in pain and it felt so wrong not to be with her, not to be there to comfort her as she had with Mason. I felt guilty as I hadn't even realised she had wanted a child so much I was meant to be her best friend for crying out loud. Even though we hadn't been face to face in almost a year she was still practically my sister and I felt her pain but there wasn't anymore I could do for her. I made up my mind to find Adrian as soon as possible then join Lissa as her full-time guardian and best friend.

When I woke in the morning I was nearly more tired than when I had fell asleep. Mikhail picked up on it while Sonya was still in bed.

"Rose are you okay?"

"You I am, just tired"

"Rose" he said knowingly.

Sonya then chose that moment to make an entrance

"Rose what's wrong, is everything okay?" she asked worried

"I'm fine"

"Have you forgotten I can read auras?

Honestly had. That thought back brought painful images of Adrian. I pushed them aside and contemplated whether or not to tell them as it was Lissa's business and place to tell. I decided to tell them so they wouldn't be distracted worrying about me.

"Lissa miscarried"

"Oh". they both looked slightly upset but they remained professional and I told them that I had decided to try and call Adrian as he couldn't be any harder to find even if he did go into hiding.

I rang Adrian

"Hello Ivashkov"

"Adrian it's Rose please tell me where you are."

"in your dreams Little Dhampir." and he hung up.

But I had picked up essential information - Adrian was in Russia, I would recognise that language anywhere. I relayed my news to Sonya and Mikhail and we set off for Russia. Once we were there it was a simple matter of torture to find out that Adrian was now running Galina's old estate


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't believe it, I had finally tracked down Adrian. After months of hard searching we had found him. He was in Russia running the empire that Dimitri had left and it appeared he was doing quite well at it too. Part of me was surprised that Adrian had survived this long as he had been a pampered royal Moroi before he was changed.

As we stood before Galina's estate I felt very nervous this could be the end for me or Adrian or one of my travelling companions, maybe even us all. Mikhail picked up on my nerves and gave me a hug to reassure me before giving Sonya a sweet passionate kiss before we met our fate. We looked at each other and nodded it was now or never.

We had decided to attack during the day for obvious safety reasons but we still weren't sure if this was the best idea as Adrian would be so weak, maybe we could restore him once we were out of the danger zone? I slipped into full guardian mode and prayed I would survive and be able to return to my family. God how I missed them. It was a nightmare trying to evade them as there were constant reminders and close calls with employees of Abe's. Damn I was slipping out of Guardian mode I really needed to stop doing that or it could cost all of our lives.

We made it into the house without any trouble. This was when problems could arise. We decided to take out each stirgoi as we came upon them immediately and quietly to avoid any attention. Thankfully this policy worked but it also meant we were wandering around aimlessly without any idea where Adrian was. I found myself thinking about the Spirit Battle between Lissa and Avery. I wondered was there any way that I could slip into Lissa's head while Dimitri linked to hers and Adrian's.

I decided to motion to Mikhail and Sonya to follow me. I silently brought them to a room and had them guard while I slipped iinto Lissa's mind. We refrained from talking due to Stirgoi's super hearing. Once I slipped into Lissa I was overcome with emotions. She was sitting opposite to Dimitri and he looked very haggard.

"Look Lissa I have no idea where she is sshe just left to try save Adrain okay?"

"Dimitri I know you must have some idea at least where Adrian is and that could make the world of a difference to the search ofr her."

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"Then why won't you tell me?

"Because I don't know"

I knew Dimitri was lying and oddly enough so did Lissa.

"Dimitri as Queen Dragomir I am ordering you to tell me any possible location of Adrian."

I was speechless and slightly pissed off as Lissa used compulsion on Dimitri but right know I wasn't as pissed as I should be as I might just get the answer I'm looking for.

"Adrian is in Russia, I'm not sure exactly where but I'm guessing he is working out of my olld estate" he told her with a glazed, emotionless expression.

I wondered if Dimitri had knowen this all along or whether he had only recently discovered how to use his bond. I was also confused on how he could work the bond while Adrian was in this undead state, maybe it had something to do with Spirit?

"Why didn't you tell us this Dimitri?"

"Why should I, it's not like Adrian isn't happy"

"In other words your just jealous of the attention he gets off Rose"

"Am not" he pouted in a very childlike manner

"Dimitri, why didn't you tell us this sooner? We could have retrieved Adrian and got Rose back by now" she practically yelled at him losing most of her composure. She desperately missed me and was fuming that Dimitri hadn't shared this information with her. So was I come to think of it. I could be back by now, with my family.

"Maybe I don't want her back" he said coolly.

I was shocked Lissa was no longer using compulsion but I could tell he meant it. He honestly at that moment at any rate did not want me back.

"Why" Lissa was almost as hurt as I was

"Because she left me, again. I am sick and tired of her childish games. I figured she wouldn't be away for too long before she accomplished her desires and returned to us. I am fed up of her attitude and lack of trust. Adrian means the world to her not me, not you, not Mason, I honestly don't really care if she ever comes back.

I felt something inside me snap. I was devastated how dare he think like that. What I was doing would benefit them all in some way or another and yes Adrian did mean the world to me but so did he, It hurt so much that he thought I didn't lose him with my heart and soul.

Dimitri obviously felt some change in Lissa. I did she was outraged at her accusations but when Dimitri looked at her I realised he wasn't looking at Lissa he was looking through her, he knew I was present and had been for most of the conversation. Regret pooled in those brown eyes I had loved so much.

"Roza I'm so sorry please forgive, I swear I didn't mean that I just miss you so much, please" he pleaded

"Emmm Dimitri is Rose in my head?"

"Yes your majesty she is and has been for most of this conversation" he replied in a monotone.

God Rose I'm so happy your okay. I miss you so much and am so sorry you had to witness that. I love you so much please hurry back she thought, and with that he focus changed

"Dimitri where exactly is Adrian?"

God I loved Lissa she was compelling him to give me an exact location for Adrian. I was so grateful to her.

"He's in my old room in Galina's estate"

I silently thanked Lissa and pulled myself from her mind. I slipped into my own mind and realised I had been crying. I wiped my eyes and nodded to Mikhail to follow me. I put my mind on the task ahead. We weren't far from Adrian's room and I wanted him so badly now, possibly for a rebound but I knew iw anted him now as more than a friend, hell I needed him so much.

We made it to Adrian's room and I thanked my lucky stars that we met Adrian on his own just leaving his room. I acted instinctively and knocked him out. He looked as if he had been going to call for help. The place was swarming with Stirgoi and we couldn't afford to be slowed down by two weak Moroi. Sonya carried Adrian while I lead the way and Mikhail brought up the rear. I made a few silent kills and we were back out. I mustn't have been long in Lissa's head as it was still daytime when we made it outside. We were relatively safe now but we still took precautions. We finally made it to our get-a-way car when Adrian started to stir. Sonya dropped him and Mikhail pinned him to the ground. He was less than impressed and thrashed out sending Mikhail flying into a tree trunk close by. I leapt around to try restrain Adrian to see him with a stake just about to go into his heart then there was a blinding white light as Sonya plunged the spirit induced stake into his heart. I left Sonya to deal with Adrian as I really wasn't one for emotional breakdowns and Mikhail looked seriously injured with a huge bump on his head and blood pumping from a gash at the back. Shit. I ran over to him and realised he really needed help. As I reached him he spoke

"Rose"

I could tell he was weak and terrified, they were very serious injuries. I panicked and called out for Sonya as I felt his heartbeat slow. By the time she had made it over his heartbeat had stopped, he was dead. I couldn't think. We had became so close to him over the past few months. I barely noticed Sonya until she sobbed and collapsed. It was then Adrian walked over panic stricken. I realised Mikhail still had no heartbeat, Sonya didn't have enough power to bring him back to life. Adrian had just been restored so I highly doubted he had either. It was then I noticed Adrian was picking Sonya up and carrying her closer to him as he put his hand over hers and tried to combine their spirit. I was amazed at Adrian's smart thinking. I was equally amazed as I realised it was working. I felt Mikhail's heartbeat returning. It was weak but it was there. Once I was satisfied that he would live I picked him up and got Adrian to carry Sonya as we made our way over to the car.

Our car journey was painfully quite and after around half an hour Adrian fell asleep. We made it to the nearest town and I booked us into a Moroi hotel as I knew Adrian and Sonya would be needing feeders, they could also tend to Mikhail. We were well looked after, I couldn't have asked for better service although I don't know if that was customer service, the fact I had Adrian Ivashkov in my company or the fact I used one of the numerous bank accounts belonging to Abe Mazur. Sometimes I just loved my father. I knew he would be here before long and I was delighted now that this ordeal was over I wanted everything to go back to normal.


	17. Chapter 17

I awoke on my bed fully clothed and remembered yesterday's events. I got up and ordered breakfast, I didn't think Abe would mind. I wondered how long it would take for Abe to arrive. I found a note from Adrian on the table

_Rose,_

_Gone to the feeders. I checked in on Sonya and Mikhail. They are both fine. Sonya simply has to sleep off her fatigue but Mikhail's recovery is expected to take much longer, mind you I'd say Sonya will heal him as soon as she's able so that may be slightly irrelevant._

_Adrian_

God I was so happy to have him back. But thinking of him made me think of Dimitri and that hurt so much. I wondered how he was coping knowing that I knew what he was thinking. Once my breakfast of doughnuts and toast arrived I decided to slip into Lissa's head

"Abe he is NOT coming"

"Why not Lissa, we may need him we don't know how Rose will react to our appearance" my mother argued

"Because he'll do more damage than good" Lissa replied, struggling to keep her cool

"Lissa what are you not telling us?" Abe questioned. She may be the Queen but one did not piss off Abe Mazur and she knew that.

"Look I'm not telling you, it's none of our business"

"Lissa please we need to know these things we don't want to scare Rose off, we want her back just as much as you do" my mother pleaded in a soft motherly way.

"All respect Janine but it is none of your business and I think bringing Dimitri would be more likely to scare her off. Rose wants to be found if she didn't she wouldn't have booked into a Moroi hotel with three ill patients using your bank account. Particularly when one of her patients was a royal Moroi who just appended to be Adrian Ivashkov who was meant to be Stirgoi" retorted in a very lady like way.

My mother just sighed in defeat knowing she wasn't going to get details from Lissa. Abe opened his mouth but my mother silenced him with a look. After that I felt myself being shoved out of Lissa's mind, in other words she wasn't going to risk me knowing who was going in case I would make a run for it.

After being pushed out of Lissa's mind I couldn't think of anything to do so I took a warm shower letting the water cleanse my body of everything that had happened recently and I felt my tense muscles relax. As I was getting out of the shower I heard Adrian enter the room. I had left my clothes out in the room so I had to go out [ast Adrian in my towel.

"Rose can we talk please?" Adrian asked clearly unaware of the face I was in nothing but a towel.

"Emmm can it at least wait until I'm dressed Adrian"?

He spun around.

"Oh emmm yea fine"

I was shocked, Adrian Ivashkov stuttering over his words? I couldn't help myself I just walked over to Adrian and stroked his face. He tensed and I really knew I shouldn't be leading him on but Dimitri had hurt me so many times and this just felt right.

"Rose" he said warningly.

That was all it took I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He was a bit shocked at first to say the least but he granted me entrance to his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and before I knew it I was flat on my back with Adrian on top of me unwrapping my towel, leaving me bare and exposed.

**DIMITRI POV**

I was sitting in the back seat with Lissa beside me. She was still upset with me and I could understand why God I was such an ass but there was nothing I could do, I had made my bed now I had to lie in it. Lissa's attitude towards me had only darkened once she found out I was permitted to come find Rose under the excuse that Janine wouldn't be able to manage Rose on her own. She had argued that Abe's guardians would be stuffiness even unnecessary but Abe had insisted so Lissa gave in to speed up the process. I felt drowsy and eventually dropped into a doze to experience the most realistic dream I had ever experienced.

I could fell Rose, smell her, she was sooo close. God I loved her so much she was responsible for my miraculous recovery. How did I ever manage without her? Well it appeared I didn't have to for much longer.

I bent down over her unwrapping her towel. Her damp hair fanned out on the pillow, she looked so perfectly. I took one of her breasts in her mouth and she moaned as I played with her other one. I then moved my mouth to her other breath and let my hand trail down her body. She moaned, God it sounded sooo good. She grabbed my hair and pulled my face towards hers. We kissed fiercely and I felt her undoing my shirt. In a matter of seconds she had it off and had started playing with my nipples. It felt so good and it was I who moaned this time. She let her hands wander down to my member and it felt sooo good. She started to undo my belt and in a matter of seconds we were both fully naked. I pulled away from her and moved down to between her legs she moaned in response. How I loved that sound. She tasted sooo good and I licked and sucked until she climaxed after this it was my turn. She pushed us over so that she was on top and proceeded to rub lick and suck until couldn't take it any more and rolled us over and prepared to enter her.

"Rose are you sure about this?" I was pretty sure Belikov would be less than impressed

"yes Adrian I've never been more sure of this in my life"

Adrian was elated meanwhile realisation washed over me and I tried my damned hardest to escape from the scene in front of me but it was no good. I heard every moan and felt every trust, it was heartbreaking and to think that Rose knew exactly what she had wanted. I felt betrayed, but then again she wasn't the one to say she didn't care if I ever came back. I felt like such an ass hole.

I awoke and Lissa instantly picked up on my mood. She was surprisingly concerned for me.

"Dimitri I can tell somethings up, I can see it in your aura"

"so doesn't mean I have to tell you, what are you going to do compel me?"

She was less than impressed!"If I have to I will Dimitri. Rose is like a sister to me and you will not stand in the way of her safety. You've done enough damage as it is."

Ouch not half harsh I thought

"Look Lissa she's fine and so is Lord Ivashkov for that matter, their perfectly happy in each others company"

It didn't take long for Lissa to cop on and she didn't seem to bothered about it.

"OMG Dimitri are you serious, they're like so perfect for each other" she squealed.

Slap in the mouth or what? I thought. At least now I know how Roza feels every time she slipped into Lissa's mind although I highly doubt it was as antagonising as I was pretty sure that Rose had never had any romantic feeling for Christian.

Abe and Janine were momentarily confused until Lissa elaborated for them, and none to subtly

"Dimitri just slipped into Adrian's mind when him and Rose were having sex!"

God where were the days when Lissa would be embarrassed to even know something like that, let alone tell Roza's parents!

Abe nearly drove off the road while Janine was shocked into silence

"Okay Lissa we really didn't need to know that" was all Janine could say

"BELIKOV what the fuck did you do to my daughter?" was Abe's response "are you the reason she left?"

"No Abe I'm not. I gave you the note she left me"

"Then why the hell is she screwing Ivashkov?"

I just looked at the floor. God Karma was a bitch. I felt so ashamed how the hell was I meant to tell Roza's parents that I had pretty much told Roza that I didn't want her back? Lissa decided to tell them for me

"Myself and Dimitri were having a conversation about Adrian and his whereabouts. He told me and I asked him why he hadn't told me sooner and he basically said he felt betrayed by her and was fed up of her leaving, that he didn't really want her to come back. Rose was in my mind at that particular time and heard every word."

There was a shocked silence in the car and it remained that way until we reached the airport. Abe and Janine started talking amongst themselves and the guardians while Lissa spoke to Christian. I felt so alone in the world and ashamed of my harsh words. I wanted nothing more than to hold Roza in my arms and tell her I loved her but now it wasn't even as if she was going to believe me and if she did there was no way she was going to forgive me. I thought back to last week when I had gone to the jewellers to pi

Ck another box for Roza's engagement ring as the other one had been damaged. I had intended to fly out to Russia and somehow patch things up with her. But it looked like fate had intervened once again and it was clear I was not meant to be with my darling Roza. It was a depressing thought but this whole situation was depressing I thought glumly. I heard our flight announcement and patted my pocket ensuring I still had the ring although the chances of me ever regaining Abe or Lissa's trust was low.


	18. Chapter 18

I was walking across the court heading back to Dimitri however I was barely half-way there when Dimitri came running towards me. I became worried Dimitri rarely ran unless there was an emergency. He stopped when he reached me and of course being the Russian God that he was had not a hair out of place, however his guardian mask was in place indicating that something was up.

" Dimitri what's wrong?" I said worried.

"I don't know but your father came to the room lookking for you, something about your mother being at the clinic…."

" What!" I yelled, " look I don't know just go see her okay, I don't think it's anything serious but your wanted regardless", I started to fume and as much as I tried to keep my mouth shut I failed " nothing serious, NOTHING FUCKING SERIOUS, my mother is at the clinic, she's never at the clinic and you tell me it's nothing serious?" Dimitri just looked at me with those brown eyes like melted chocolate and I instantly felt bad. Both of us knew that it was an effect of being shadow-kissed but I still felt bad, Dimitri had done nothing wrong and I took it out on him my frustration with Lissa and Adrian was just about enough, my mother being in the hospital just pushed me over the edge. Dimitri took my hand and we started walking towards the clinic. I looked up at him and started to speak " Dimitri, I'm" "Roza don't mention it, I know it's to do with being shadow-kissed, I guess things didn't go to well with Adrian?" By this stage we had reached the clinic. I sighyed "I'll tell you later". He just smiled and held my hand as we located my mother.

She sat up in her bed talking to Abe(my father) and an elderly nurse with a kind face. My mother looked fine. She had a few scratches and looked a bit pale but I saw no reason why she was being held here. "ah Rose nice of you to make it", "shut up old man, good to see you to. Now can somebody tell me why I have been brought here at this ungodly hour when there appears to be absolutely nothing wrong with my mother?"

"well Rose, you know the stirgoi attack that happened around 2 hours ago?". I sighed of course I knew, it had happened just outside the courts wards. I also knew my mother had been part of the group of guardians to counter the attack but I had no worries as I knew there had been no casualties. I wondered why my mother had felt the desire to bring it up. "yes mom, what about it?" , "well, emmm, you see.." "oh for heavens sake Janine, your mother passed out" he turned to her "now that wasn't hard to do was it?". I was in complete shock! Things like that never happened to Janine Hathaway, that's why is is like one of the best badass guardians out there (after Dimitri, of course). I kept my guardian mask in place not portraying any emotion as I asked " mom, why did you pass out?".

She looked at me with a face that looked slightly guilty. Abe I noticed had also tensed up beside me. I turned to Abe as I knew I'd get an answer out of him, " so old man who's going to tell me?". They looked at each other and my mother went crimson and muttered something, but I didn't catch it. Dimitri, however did and his face quickly turned to shock before his guardian mask was firmly back in place. " What was that mom, I didn't quite catch that?". If possible she blushed even more "I'm pregnant". Whoa! This was a complete surprise. I stood motionless, in total shock. Suddenly I became angry. Dimitri noticed my sudden change in temper and tried to calm me by putting his arms around me and murmuring my name, but I paid him no heed. I turned to my father " Yours?", he nodded in agreement. " what the hell were you thinking, you lecture me about safe sex but it's quite clear you don't practice what you preach. Hell I'm with a dhampir and you lecture me!". He seemed taken by surprise at my response, he hardly expected me to be jumping up and down with joy did he?. He was rightly mistaken if that was the case! I stood glaring at him, my mother was meanwhile starting to go red with anger now rather than with embarassment " Rose, you will not speak to your father like that!". I was to pissed off to listen to her "I'll speak to him as I bloody well wish too mother, I think everybody in the room knows that. It was true the nurse didn't personally know me but I had I reputation, which I was most certainly behaving to accordingly.

I stood glaring from one to the other, both of which looked like tomatoes, momentarily at a loss for words. That however was short lived as Adrian wandered in without a care in the world, "well little dhampir, something upset you?". I looked at him " What the fuck, Adrian?". "WELL, you see, as I was walking across court to go find Lissa I thought I heard your voiced and so I decided to follow it and this is where I arrived." He smirked, I was soooo pissed off it was not funny! "so how much did you hear?", " emmm, well, pretty much everything from your father lecturing you on safe sex". As if on cue both my parents went bright red again, if I was not so frustrated I would have found it hilarious, as it was Adrian was delighted with himself and Dimitri I noticed was also hiding a smile, I reasoned only respect for my mother kept it hidden. There was complete silence until Adrian being the ass and royal Morai he is decided tom break it "WOW, Rose Hathaway at a loss for words, I for one am shocked!". I turned and slapped him with pretty much all my strength and heard a satisfying crack, I then turned a stalked out of the room.

It was only a matter of seconds before Dimitri was by my side but I was not in the mood to talk. I pushed him away but he continued to follow me in silence. In the end he got fed up of my behaviour and tried to pick me up. I struggled silently against him. It was a good struggle but in the end I had to surrender as he carried me , over his shoulder, to the gym.

There he got out the boxing gloves and we started to spar. I was too frustrated to think straight until a well placed jab to my ribs shocked me out of my stupor and aware of my surroundings, another well placed kick to my chest forced me to fight back, it was obvious that Dimitri was not going to let me off easily. We stayed there sparring for what felt like hours. I knew Dimitri was starting to tire but he refused to stop as I had to much anger left in me. I heard Lissa calling me through the bond but I ignored her as I was shadow-kissed due to her element, spirit, which was the same as Adrian's. I just could not bare to think of how I had treated Adrian, but I couldn't feel guilty about it, I mean my temperament was all because of spirit, the more I thought about it the more frustrated in became. By this stage I was severely distracted. The next thing I knew I was on the ground, Dimitri was straddling me, giving out to me " Roza. What the hell? I'm starting to tire yet I can still take you down time and time again as if you've just started your training.". he looked at me with those brown eyes and I felt myself sigh, none of this was Dimitri's fault. I went to apologize but we were so rudely interrupted, by none other than my father!

He stopped in his tracks and once again began to blush. What the hell, I had never seen my father blush, now it was all he seemed to do. He looked from Dimitri to me to the way Dimitri had pinned me to the ground and back to Dimitri. He knew about our relationship and at this moment looked less than impressed with it but I reasoned two can play that game and couldn't resist running my hand under Dimitri's shirt along his perfect body back down to his trouser line. I was tempted to undo his belt but as it was Dimitri had began to blush. I decided to spare him any more embarrassment and just looked coldly at my father "what do you want, old man?" .

" Well firstly I'd be grateful if, well, you know, you'd get out of that awkward position". I smiled delighted that it effected him so much " nah I don't think I will, we have unfinished business once you leave, if I can wait that long that is". By this point in time Dimitri had his guardian mask back in place but I could tell he was uncomfortable all the same. Abe realised he was not going to get his way so he decided to keep his requests short and simple.

First I was to go talk to Lissa who was upset that I was ignoring her and that I had broken Adrian's jaw, which she of course had to heal and secondly I was to go talk to my mother. Unfortunately Dimitri sided with Abe but he also insisted I go talk to Adrian. God I hate it when other people are right. . . ..


	19. Chapter 19

AN

sorry guys i have major writers block. so i have decided to hold a compition for someone to continue the story. so the task is to use what i have already written and come up with the rest of the story and private message me or send it to as an attachment and i'll post who the winners is. Best of luck i look forward to seeing lots of interesting stories.


End file.
